


【All蝙|JL蝙】蝙蝠侠实名表示尴尬

by FalseLover



Series: 剧情文合集 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 为了正联众人都能有一个秘密身份拿来谈恋爱，这里的七元老选择超人、神奇女侠、绿灯侠（哈尔乔丹）、闪电侠（巴里艾伦）、海王、钢骨，鹰女因为翅膀被排除了，囧叔因为出场是实验室原型状态被排除了。各种设定驳杂，主动画电影宇宙，是AU但基本设定大概都在。故事开始在正联成立之前。后期有工具人迪克出场。身份梗。2019.12.19首发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: All蝙, Arthur Curry/Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen/Arthur Curry/Diana (Wonder Woman)/Hal Jordan/Clark Kent/Victor Stone/Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, JL蝙, Justice League/Bruce Wayne, Victor Stone/Bruce Wayne, all Batman, 海蝙, 绿蝙 - Relationship, 超蝙 - Relationship, 钢蝙, 闪蝙
Series: 剧情文合集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913974
Kudos: 14





	1. 布鲁斯的前情人……们？！——1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 霸道总裁的小记者

1  
克拉克本来对隔壁城市的富二代布鲁斯韦恩毫无兴趣。虽然那位富豪的确为哥谭的慈善事业做出了相当的贡献，但由于其本人的风流多情——总能把采访的记者拐到床上的那种风流多情——像星球日报这样的正统媒体对他的态度其实并不是那么友好。毕竟没有那个报社希望自家的台柱子派出去一天，回来只能写一篇恋爱小吹文——甚至根本就回不来了。原本星球日报负责布鲁斯韦恩的记者是露易丝莲恩，作为一个工作狂，露易丝小姐是少有的能在哥谭宝贝面前撑住提几个正经问题的神奇女士了。但这次露易丝因为家中的突发情况，不得不缺席一次采访，她和主编都非常愉快地把任务丢给了神奇小记者克拉克。  
克拉克肯特，一个总是在关键时刻失踪，却总能带着爆炸性新闻回来的万能型选手，上能彩虹屁花式吹超人，下能妙笔生花玩转体育版，哪里需要哪里搬，资本主义螺丝钉——露易丝和主编佩里一人一边扶住他的肩膀，我们相信你这次也一样可以玩转经济版哒！  
其实你也不用有太大压力，露易丝私下对克拉克传授经验，你只要守住本心，不被他那漂亮的蓝眼睛勾搭，正经地提出采访稿上的问题，他就会照着韦恩集团公关部给的稿子念答案，非常安全的！  
于是克拉克就在韦恩集团的慈善晚会上拦下了莫名出现在露台上的布鲁斯——讲真的，哥谭宝贝布鲁斯一个人呆在偏僻的露台上？能在如狼似虎的记者和商人们中杀出一个僻静之所也算是相当的本事了吧！  
“韦恩先生！”他在布鲁斯走向人群之前拦下了他，伸出一只手，“克拉克肯特，星球日报。”  
“星球日报？”布鲁斯与他握了一下手，打量了他一番，“我觉得韦恩集团可以再买一家报社了——你们那里真是盛产美人。”  
“我可以进行一个简短的采访吗？就韦恩集团对大都会遇难者的援助。”克拉克略过布鲁斯话中的调侃，拿出了录音笔。  
布鲁斯往身边的柱子上一依，小小的抱怨：“天哪，我要收回前言——你们报社的人真是不可爱！”他冲克拉克眨眨眼，“但是，当然可以，美人总是有特权的。”  
别被他那漂亮的蓝眼睛勾搭了！别被他那漂亮的蓝眼睛勾搭了！别被他那漂亮的蓝眼睛勾搭了！克拉克给自己疯狂催眠。不得不说，在顽强地完成采访的过程中，克拉克对于前辈露易丝的敬仰又上了一个新的台阶——到底是怎样的美色当前的意志力与爱岗敬业的崇高精神，才能把对布鲁斯的采访说成“非常安全”啊！这一点都不安全好吗？他一个男士都快要沦陷了好吗！  
“幸亏我是个男的，”克拉克回到大都会之后跟好友吉姆吐槽，“不然我们报社又要失去一个好记者啦。”  
“额，这跟你是个男的有什么关系？”吉姆跟克拉克大眼瞪小眼了好一阵，突然醒悟，“你难道不知道布鲁斯男女通吃吗？”  
克拉克瞪大了眼睛：“为什么从来没有人提起过！”  
“为什么要特别提？”吉姆理所应当，“只有你这家伙才会对哥谭宝贝的情史一无所知——而且如果简单的换个性别就能解决问题，怎么会有那么多记者栽到他身上？”  
拉奥啊！克拉克把脸锤到了桌子上。  
吉姆拍了拍他的肩：“我知道这对于你的世界观来说有点难以接受，但是想开点，这次采访已经结束了，你也不需要再跟布鲁斯接触了。”  
克拉克依然没有把脸抬起来。不，我觉得我大概不是这个方向的难以接受。但是感谢拉奥，采访已经结束了，我还是不要再见他了。

2  
“韦恩先生您好，我是星球日报负责本次采访的外派记者克拉克肯特。”  
拉奥太远了，听不到我的祈祷……克拉克接到任务时悲愤地想。露易丝由于怀孕要把手上的工作交接出去一部分，而对布鲁斯的采访就是其中之一。作为曾经坚定不移、顺利完成采访的业界精英，克拉克当仁不让地接下了这口黑锅。佩里，你即将失去报社的顶梁柱之一！  
“有问题吗？”佩里把露易丝整理出的资料交到了克拉克手上。  
“没有！”克拉克强行正直地答道。难道我要说我对布鲁斯一见钟情了吗？拉奥啊，这太挑战我的脸皮了——而且我觉得我还可以撑一会……吧？  
佩里拍了拍他的肩膀：“好好干，报社充分相信你的能力！”  
克拉克生无可恋：可是我不相信我的能力。  
“唔，我记得你——那个比露易丝还正经的小记者。”布鲁斯往后一靠，飞了一个wink，“美人在骨不在皮，不得不说，你模样坯子和衣着品味的反差之大真是让我印象深刻。”他的眼神意有所指地在小记者的格子衫上转了一圈。  
克拉克瞪大了眼睛：格子衫怎么了？这是多么简洁又阳光、于无形之处显风采、可正式可休闲、返璞归真的衣着品味！ 但是好在他还记得露易丝传授的几大秘诀之千万不要在采访结束前被布鲁斯的话带偏——难道采访结束后就可以了？小镇男孩不是很懂——所以他没有纠缠这个问题，清清嗓子，进行了采访。  
“那么采访结束。”布鲁斯抬手看了一眼表，“看在我们这两次的合作愉快的份上，不知我是否有幸请肯特先生共进晚餐呢？”  
“我、多谢韦恩先生的好意，我恐怕……”克拉克莫名感觉被电了一下。  
“嘿！放松，放松。”布鲁斯走到他面前，“你面对我太紧张了——露易丝到底把我说成了什么妖魔鬼怪，让你这么害怕？明明她也会跟我一起吃个饭、逛逛商店的。”他歪了下头，“你们报社绝对不会在我的采访后面还给你安排工作——没有一家报社会这么做。我们还要合作很久呢，增进了解是很有必要的。”  
“……好的，韦恩先生。”呜呜呜，露易丝已经结婚了不怕被撩，但是我怕啊——可是谁又能拒绝那双比钻石还要珍贵的眼睛呢？  
不得不说，布鲁斯能让那么多人一头栽在他身上，甚至分手之后依然能保持良好关系，顶着花花公子的名号还能得到无数人的倾心，是有原因的。他不仅仅是空有一副漂亮脸蛋和好身家的富二代，其谈吐之风趣、见识之广博实在令人见之忘俗。可惜的是曾经的那些记者在坠落情网后根本无暇顾及自己的工作，没能将他的美好体现万分之一，最后只留下这么一个虚无的风流名声。  
而且布鲁斯实在是一个体贴的人，他没有把克拉克带到可以标志上流社会身份、却会让克拉克感到别扭的高档餐厅，而是选择稍加伪装后低调地去了一家风味小店。虽然他回避了克拉克在交谈中试图继续本职工作而提出的时事问题，但是他讲述的自身的冒险经历真的让克拉克欲罢不能。  
克拉克确信布鲁斯远不止他在众人面前表现出的那样浅薄，他的内在只给愿意耐心挖掘的人展现。他在布鲁斯身上体会到了一种令他感到云开月明的精神共鸣，他想要挖掘布鲁斯的内在，他想要给布鲁斯正名，让世界知道，布鲁斯远比那些风流要深刻得多。  
“你迷上他了，克拉克。”露易丝用一种看失足少年的眼神怜惜地看他。  
“……不……我没有……”克拉克后退了一步，垂死挣扎。  
“好奇与执着是爱情开始的标志。”露易丝用一种过来人的态度摇了摇头，“不过这也难怪，我曾经也被他吸引过，布鲁斯就是这样一个旋涡——好在我已经有一个美满的家庭了。他那种人对于你这样从来没有过感情经历的新手来说确实有点超纲——你之前各方面一直表现得过于优秀，我居然没有考虑到这一点。”她撩起一缕头发，“你——需要我跟你换一个别的任务吗？”  
克拉克有些迷茫：“……不、不用——我是说，我不会影响到正式工作的。”  
露易丝一脸我懂我懂，拍拍他的肩膀：“跟布鲁斯谈恋爱确实是一种享受，你可以尝试一下——但是根据那些前人的经验，不要全心地爱上他，那会让你感到痛苦，并且让这段感情迅速结束。”

3  
露易丝是对的。  
从克拉克开始专项负责对布鲁斯的采访后，他与哥谭宝贝迅速坠入情网。经韦恩总裁打过招呼，克拉克直接成了星球日报在哥谭的常驻记者。  
布鲁斯跟他谈恋爱开始就再没有跟别人传过绯闻，他们会时不时地约会，在采访结束后共进晚餐，在少有的假日里一起旅游，布鲁斯会给他讲述当地的奇闻异事，简直无所不知、无所不能。跟布鲁斯在一起的每一天似乎都那么美好。  
但也只是似乎。  
布鲁斯看上去并没有公开关系的意思。当克拉克问起时，他解释说不想克拉克被那些疯狂的记者纠缠。他的确会拒绝那些不知情者的投怀送抱，但克拉克真的不介意那些登不上台面的同行——他自己就是记者，当然懂得如何应付他们；而且他其实非常擅长在众目睽睽之下悄悄溜走，同行们未必能抓得到他的影子。虽然很想对爱人宣誓主权，但考虑到一直生活在镁光灯下的韦恩少爷可能更想要一个清静些的恋爱，克拉克并没有对此提出异议。  
布鲁斯只会在外面约他晚饭，从来不会约他回家。倒不是说克拉克这么早就想登堂入室，但是就连布鲁斯那些露水姻缘的情人都去过韦恩宅，克拉克这个在跟布鲁斯谈恋爱的正牌男友反倒连他生活之处的边角都摸不到，真的很奇怪。而且稍晚一些给布鲁斯打电话永远只有管家来接，说韦恩先生已经睡下，明天会回电话。但是克拉克敏锐的观察力分明能看出布鲁斯那种休息不足的疲惫，和眼睛下方涂抹的遮瑕。布鲁斯晚上到底都在干些什么？背着他偷吃？金屋藏娇？难道布鲁斯已经秘密结婚了！细思恐极。  
布鲁斯有非常重要的事情在隐瞒他。作为拥有超级大脑的氪星人，尽管布鲁斯对他那些异常的表现都有看似非常合理的解释，非常符合媒体大众对他的主流观点——一个热爱极限运动、天马行空的花花公子，但是随着对布鲁斯进一步的接触，克拉克很清楚，那个媒体上的布鲁西宝贝只是一个伪装，是布鲁斯刻意引导放任的结果。可布鲁斯为什么要让别人如此诋毁自己的名声呢？他到底在隐瞒什么秘密？克拉克旁敲侧击地问了好几次，都被布鲁斯打着哈哈混过去了。爱情需要互相信任，克拉克感觉他和布鲁斯之间产生了严重的信任危机。  
“或许你们可以开诚布公地谈谈。”露易丝听了他的苦恼，给了一个建议，“直接问他可不可以参观一下韦恩宅，问他对这段感情的计划到底是什么，问他是否想过恋人之间需要足够的相互了解。”但是她叹了口气，“不过我建议你不要抱太大希望，更可能的结果是布鲁斯就此跟你分手——我单纯认为你这样跟他僵持下去只会越来越不舒服，倒不如孤注一掷，当断则断。”  
这就是为什么克拉克会在晚上出现在韦恩宅了。  
彬彬有礼的管家端上了茶水和甜点：“请您稍等一下，韦恩少爷很快就会回来了。”  
平常这个时间布鲁斯应该已经睡下了，管家解释说他临时有一个生意要去露个面。虽然克拉克知道韦恩公司最近发展良好，应该不会有这种需要总裁深夜加班的生意，但是他只是个小记者，大集团的事谁知道呢？他对此不发表任何意见。  
然后布鲁斯回来了，克拉克向自己的男友看过去：布鲁斯在努力地调整呼吸，他刚刚进行了一次剧烈运动；布鲁斯的鬓角有汗意，头发整体有一种潮湿感；克拉克能嗅到他身上淡淡的咸味，混杂着汗水和血腥气，甚至还有极淡的女士香水味；布鲁斯脱下西装外套挂了起来，里面没有扣好的衬衫有一点凌乱，胸膛上新鲜的抓痕若隐若现。  
“亲爱的，真是抱歉，让你久等了。”布鲁斯又一次戴上了那个雷打不动的面具，甜蜜地笑着向他走来，“想要什么补偿吗？”  
完了，克拉克绝望地想，我想我的初恋要到此为止了。  
布鲁斯一点都不爱我，克拉克非常伤心——但是我真的爱他。


	2. 布鲁斯的前情人……们？！——2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 花花公子情迷艺术家

1  
戴安娜第一次接触到化妆品这种东西的时候感到非常神奇——这些非常普通、毫无魔法痕迹的东西居然可以让使用者前后判若两人，要知道易容术可是非常高级的魔法，而凡人竟能发明出媲美易容术的东西，难道不值得惊讶吗？这一点在她心血来潮进入人类社会生活后尤其如此，一点点小小的修饰，再加上发型和服饰的改变，或许还要有一些气质上的调整，即使她就站在播放神奇女侠新闻的电视旁，也没人会把她们联系到一起。  
但是她可从来就不是什么会刻意隐藏自己的人，戴安娜普林斯的名字像神奇女侠一样举世皆知——作为一个古典风格的年轻雕刻爱好者，戴安娜显然是一个天赋型选手，她对于古希腊美学的诠释连那些浸淫此道多年的老专家都望尘莫及。这大概也是她能够和布鲁斯有所牵扯的原因：韦恩集团与戴安娜的所在画廊进行了一次合作，为她的个人展提供了场地和相当的资金援助，为了表示诚意，布鲁斯甚至亲自前来接待了这位天才的传奇女艺术家。  
“普林斯女士，很荣幸见到你。”布鲁斯亲吻了一下戴安娜的指尖。“布鲁斯韦恩。”  
“久仰。”戴安娜得体地微笑，“叫我戴安娜就好——接下来一个月多有麻烦了。”  
“与戴安娜这样才华横溢的美丽女士相处怎么能说是麻烦呢？”布鲁斯眨动的长长的睫毛像是蝴蝶翻飞的翅膀，“我迫不及待。”  
大概艺术家总有异于常人的兴趣点和发现美的眼睛。几次交谈后，戴安娜发现这位花花公子的天马行空其实有着相当的可塑性，他的艺术审美甚至达到了专家级的水平。同时，她深深地折服于布鲁斯对于历史的全面了解和深刻解读，他通读过几乎所有可供查阅的古老传说，从凡人的角度带给了亚马逊公主很多全新的思路。她们会在韦恩大宅的图书馆里相会，摊开一地的珍贵藏书，激烈地进行酣畅淋漓的辩论。  
唯一的问题是，戴安娜难以理解，明明布鲁斯已经对历史了解如此之多，为什么他依然不肯相信神明与魔法的存在，甚至是毫无敬畏之心？  
“历史只是历史，”布鲁斯坐在书籍之间，两手撑在身后，“时间会模糊很多东西，先民的蒙昧也会造成他们在纪录中的误判，而且那些传说都会有一些政治的影子，我们当然可以隔离开进行欣赏，但我从不相信他们真的存在。”  
“那你对隔壁城市的超人怎么看？”戴安娜不肯服输地追问。  
布鲁斯脸上闪过一个哽住的纠结的表情：“那个外星人……他的那些能力……我记得他之前解释过，太阳光的辐射频率、地心引力，我认为他还是可以用科学进行解释的——而且他本身的能力也都是物理方面的，并没有魔法因素。”  
“那么波士顿的神奇女侠呢？”戴安娜步步紧逼，“真言套索、护甲手镯。”  
“护甲可能是某种更先进的金属。”布鲁斯兵来将挡水来土掩，“至于真言套索，我并不认为它真的是魔法的作用——过于强大的力量会给罪犯造成很大的心理压力。在这种震慑下，告诉他们被所谓的‘真言套索’绑住就无法说谎，会让他们在恐惧中知无不言——这是心理作用，不是魔法。”布鲁斯顿了顿，回味了一下自己的理论，肯定地点了点头，“嗯，这个世界上不存在魔法。”  
如果戴安娜自己不是神奇女侠本人，她几乎都要被布鲁斯说服了。赫拉啊，告诉我要怎么在不自爆身份的前提下，说服这个固执得这么有道理的凡人？突然，她灵机一动：“我记得哥谭中也有蝙蝠侠的传说？还有中心城还传言有一个闪电侠呢！”  
“你也说了是传说传言，”布鲁斯的科学观简直固若金汤，“空口无凭，你见过有人拿得出证据吗？”他嗤笑一声，“大概是有人看别的城市都有一个英雄，自己这里没有，有点酸吧！”  
戴安娜有些替这两位城市的守护者感到不忿，但她从未与他们见过面，也无从证明他们的确实存在——她连明知存在的魔法都无法说服布鲁斯相信，又怎么来替这两位战士伸张呢？  
布鲁斯耸了耸肩：“我怎么说也是拿过数学物理系博士的人，你就不要试图说服我魔法存在了——我并不介意对你的信仰表达一下尊敬，毕竟艺术家大都比较相信这些传说，这对你们的创作也有很多好处，我无意改变这一点。”他结束了这个话题，两手一撑，从地上跃起来，“辩论获胜方请客，就当是我赔罪了——我今天定了一个特别的位置。”

2  
“唔！”戴安娜试探地舔了一口那个凉丝丝的甜品，立刻就被这种美妙的体验征服了，她瞪大了眼睛看向布鲁斯，“这是什么？”  
布鲁斯看到她的反应惊讶地沉默了一会，然后有些好笑地问：“我的大艺术家，你平时都在忙些什么啊，连风靡全球的冰淇淋都没听说过？”  
“冰淇淋？”戴安娜直接无视了他话语中善意的嘲讽，自顾自剜下了一勺放进嘴里，享受地闭上了眼睛。  
“不用着急，这里没人跟你抢。”布鲁斯抿了一口咖啡，“看来我这次选的地方是非常成功了？”  
“嗯，完美平息了我辩论输给你的气愤。”戴安娜心情很好地调侃了他一句，开始慢悠悠地享受自己的餐后甜点，“需要我感谢你帮我找到了人生乐趣吗？”  
“事实上，并不——”布鲁斯做作地哭丧着脸，“你的人生乐趣居然不是我，堂堂哥谭王子的魅力比不过一个冰淇淋，这太让我伤心了。”  
戴安娜被他委屈的表情逗笑了：“拜托，是你自己非要放下架子跟冰淇淋去比的，我可不接这口锅！”  
“我不管，我要求补偿——你刚刚严重伤害了我脆弱幼小的心灵。”布鲁斯唱诗一样的浮夸语调丝毫不影响他快快乐乐地吃吃喝喝，演技简直不能再敷衍一点。  
但戴安娜在这里充分表现了亚马逊公主的大度，她一点也不计较布鲁斯不走心的指责，微笑着说：“给你唱一首古希腊歌曲怎么样——我最喜欢的一首。”（其实还是接锅了……）  
“哇哦，这可真是——”布鲁斯顿了一下，“意外之喜。”

3  
和布鲁斯谈恋爱是一种享受。  
他体贴，他博学，他不仅能在事业上给戴安娜共鸣乃至灵感，而且在生活中让戴安娜体会到了很多普普通通却又新奇有趣的快乐。自冰淇淋甜点后，布鲁斯了解到了戴安娜工作之外的大面积空白，他不再约戴安娜听音乐会，他把戴安娜拖出图书馆，带着她在错综复杂的小巷里肆意游走，在人迹罕至之处贪欢，如鱼儿入水，倦鸟投林。他们品尝那些或模样奇特、或做法神秘的食物，他们收集那些精巧漂亮的手工，他们听民间的艺人那曲调奇异的歌声，他们在篝火旁纵情地舞蹈。  
这时候，布鲁斯会给自己做简单的修饰，他弱化自己容貌上的优势：棱角分明的俊脸，锋利的眉骨，高挺的鼻梁，性感的嘴唇。他将自己的光芒内敛，藏入人群中，但是这些影响不了戴安娜对他的欣赏——即使是这样平凡的面貌，戴安娜依然欣赏他，为他熠熠生辉的眼睛，为他浪漫多情的心思，为他令人迷醉的灵魂。  
他们会在一整天的狂欢后相拥，目不转睛地对视着大笑，隔着流入眼睛里的汗水。戴安娜总会有那么一瞬感觉像是回到了自己出生、成长的小岛，身心无比放松。  
但是布鲁斯还是和岛上的姐妹们不同——又或是戴安娜与岛外的人们不同。  
戴安娜不知道自己是否过于计较，但是作为真言套索认可的主人，她真的很难接受别人对自己说谎，尤其是在乎的人对自己说谎——赫拉作证，她几乎都要对布鲁斯坦诚自己的身份了，但是布鲁斯那看似无所保留、实际在半神眼中漏洞百出的拙劣表演实在让她感到气愤。  
这也就是戴安娜拒绝布鲁斯的原因了。  
“你还有别的要说的吗？”戴安娜有些失望，她迎着布鲁斯不明所以的目光，平静地给出了拒绝，“我承认我爱上你了，但是我能察觉到你对我有很多隐瞒——没有坦诚怎么培养爱情？我希望等到你愿意真正接纳别人的那一天，我们还能有机会重新相恋。”


	3. 布鲁斯的前情人……们？！——3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 英雄救美乃分内之事

1  
其实我只想要一个一两天的小假就够了，并不需要一次批下来一个几个月的大长假的——无所不知的甘瑟同学，你知不知道你们发的宇宙货币在地球用不了啊？你让我回了地球怎么活啊！  
在好友巴里的帮助下，成功靠着退伍空军的资历应聘当了保镖后，哈尔终于摆脱了把普普通通工薪阶层的好友吃穷、然后两个人双双流落街头的可怕未来。  
接到了新雇主的信息和要求后，同事们一片惊讶：  
“哇，兄弟，可以呀，刚来就能赶上被布鲁斯韦恩挑中！”  
“韦恩集团那边过来要资料的时候，我就猜最后可能会选你了。”  
“咳咳，祝你生活幸福，工作愉快！”  
“……”  
哈尔·长期驻外·一脸懵逼·球归人士·乔丹：“谁TM是布鲁斯韦恩？”  
……尬。

2  
哈尔拿自己还没还给教官的那点军人素质保证，布鲁斯韦恩绝对有秘密——没有哪个真正的花花公子会在美女都贴身上了之后，选择找一个见鬼的借口溜掉，然后半天不见人的！而且见鬼，这个阔佬是不是有什么隐身或者神速力之类超能力？他居然一次都没能追上过！  
又一次与自己的雇主失散，哈尔悻悻地回到了那位被小王子抛下的女伴身边。韦恩家绅士的管家指挥侍者递过一杯酒精饮料：“乔丹先生，不必担心，没人会在这么多人面前对布鲁斯少爷动手的——您可以好好享受这场宴会。”  
“所以你们到底为什么要雇保镖啊？”哈尔端起酒杯一饮而尽，终于费解地问出口，“而且我真的不觉得哥谭会缺少敢在宴会上动手的人。”他也是有好好补过课的好吗？  
管家思考了一下，大概是终于认识到了让雇员对自己的工作一无所知似乎不太像样子，他示意哈尔跟自己来到了一个人稍少一些的地方：“GCPD收到了一封来自阿卡姆逃犯给布鲁斯少爷的恐吓信，那个罪犯当初是因为布鲁斯少爷造成的意外被抓住的，现在他声称要进行报复。本来GCPD要派遣警察提供贴身保护的，但是布鲁斯少爷并不是很喜欢警局那种——你也知道，更像是监视。”  
“所以，布鲁斯韦恩现在面对来自一个疯子的生命威胁，但是他还在外面的宴会上泡妞——还到处乱跑，不、带、保、镖？！”哈尔震惊了。  
“这大概也是他选择自己雇保镖，而非GCPD外派警员的原因。”管家先生十分淡定，“布鲁斯少爷个性比较自由，不喜欢被人盯着。”  
“我大概永远也理解不了这些阔佬的脑回路了，”哈尔觉得自己与这里格格不入，“这点自由比小命还要重要吗？”  
管家顺手从路过侍者的餐盘上给他递了一杯饮品：“布鲁斯少爷并没有拿自己的生命开玩笑——这位罪犯的风格不是非常光明正大，你只要在布鲁斯少爷出行的时候多加注意就好。”  
“OK，能够减少工作量的好事谁会不喜欢呢？”哈尔抿了一口酒水，耸了耸肩，“只要你们不因此扣我工资就好。”

3  
哦，该死，我就知道生活不会这么容易的！  
原本接到雇主要出去度假的通知时，哈尔还以为自己也可以顺便来个旅游，结果——听着那震耳欲聋的警报声，和摘下头盔的“飞行员”那猖狂的大笑，哈尔抹了一把脸，我终于知道为什么退伍空军在应聘保镖上会有优势了。  
看起来能够搞事能力和拳脚身手两开花的疯子并不是很多，即使是阿卡姆出产的也是如此。哈尔轻松夺下手枪，搞定了这个假飞行员，开始解决这里真正的难题——拯救一架即将坠毁的飞机。哇哦，韦恩先生的私人飞机真的很不错哎！加油，我相信这次我可以打破飞机终结者的魔咒的！  
打完boss不补刀，关键时刻泪两行。  
就在哈尔面对冒烟的操作台黔驴技穷、犹豫要不要拿出绿灯戒指作弊的时候，乘客舱突然传出了激烈的碰撞声，他冒了个头：“——韦恩先生！”  
“……呼，你可以、先不要管我，”布鲁斯努力靠着桌椅和装饰物躲避着逃犯的攻击，“先把飞机弄好！”  
“还是先担心你自己的小命吧！布鲁西，”那个疯子气呼呼地随手抄东西砸向他，“你可等不到飞机坠毁时的烟花了！”  
哈尔快速地做了决定——如果制服了罪犯但是飞机救不回来了，他还能靠绿灯戒指保证自己和雇主的安全，但要是他现在选择去救飞机，那个阔佬可能就真的要挂了。他冲过去拦下了那个张牙舞爪的家伙。  
大概是仇人见面分外眼红，刚刚与布鲁斯对峙过的疯子战斗力飙高了不少，哈尔费了些力气才解决掉，他喘了口气：“韦恩先生？”  
“我在这里！”布鲁斯扶着驾驶舱的舱门走了出来，“我刚刚尝试着让我们回到原本的航线上，谢天谢地，之前设定的自动驾驶记录还在！”  
“怎么可能？我明明看到操作台都失灵了的——”哈尔走过去扶住他，“我想我应该再看一看，这可真是太神奇了……”  
“天哪，这个时候你居然还有心情去检查操作台！我们刚刚死里逃生！”布鲁斯用力箍着他的肩膀，把他推了出来，“哦我的英雄，你把他制服了——”布鲁斯看到那个倒在地上被衣服捆住的家伙后惊呼一声，猛地回身抱住了他，“你救了我的命！”  
“这只是分内之事，韦恩先生，”哈尔挣脱不能，只能拍着雇主的后背，努力安抚他，“而且是你避免了我们遭遇一场坠机——不过我觉得你现在应该放我再去检查一下操作台，毕竟我才是专业飞行员唔——”  
布鲁斯结束了一个甜蜜缠绵的法式热吻，一边用柔软的手指在他胸前画圈，一边用那双能融化钢铁的蓝眼睛布灵布灵地放电：“所以乔丹先生，你确定要在这个时候说这种煞风景的话？”  
我的天啊！哈尔觉得自己就在那一刻沦陷了，他一把抓住布鲁斯作怪的手指：“叫我哈尔。”

4  
甘瑟大概是跟我有仇。  
有什么比把休假人士从热恋的情人身边夺走更残忍？哈尔接到调令时恨不得把绿灯戒卖掉。他悲伤地写完给布鲁斯的离别信和辞职书，最后偷偷跑到卧室吻了一下自己熟睡的恋人，悄悄离开了度假别墅。  
希望布鲁斯不要太过生气，哪怕不能在他回来之后继续恋情，至少不要像卡萝一样变成星蓝石——哦，男士变不了星蓝石——要是能把工资给他留着就更好了。


	4. 布鲁斯的前情人……们？！——4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱情是无巧不成书

1  
巴里第一次见到布鲁斯是在中心城那家超火的热狗店。他去帮同事们买午餐，结果不小心忘带钱包，正有些不好意思，想跟店主赊下账的时候，听见身后传来一个特别特别特别好听的声音：“需要帮助吗？”  
哇哦~巴里一回头就对上那双颜值暴击的蓝眼睛，他只是看着那开开合合的粉嫩嘴唇就彻底失去了意识，根本听不到对方在说什么，直到一支修长有力、骨节分明的手伸到他面前晃了又晃，他才回过神来：“抱、抱歉，请问您可以借我一点钱吗？我是警局物证处的巴里艾伦，如果——”  
“你是物证处的？”那双蓝眼睛惊讶地瞪大了一些，更好看了！然后嘴唇抿起一个直击灵魂的微笑，“就当是我请你的吧！我刚好需要有人带我去一趟物证处。”  
妈妈我恋爱了！  
一直到晕晕乎乎地把这位一见钟情的对象带回工作地点，巴里都处于一种在大脑里不断放烟花的状态，他从来都没有感觉时间过得这么快。到开门的时候，他才想起来问一句：“请问您是？”  
“布鲁斯韦恩，来这里谈一个合作项目。”啊，天使的微笑！“这是我的儿子，迪克。”连他的儿子都是那么帅气呢，长大以后一定也——等等？儿子！巴里瞬间清醒了，他张了张嘴——  
“韦恩先生！”他的上司热情地迎了过来，“欢迎光临中心城警局——抱歉我们没想到您会提前这么早来，接待的人员还没有出发。”  
“这不怪你们，是迪克想要自由见识一下中心城的风光，我就没有告诉你们改时间。”布鲁斯和他握了握手，“而且，我意外碰到了你们这里的艾伦先生——我记得他应该也是这次项目的负责人之一？”  
“是的，他还是这项发明最开始的提出者——”主管看布鲁斯的表情，“我猜你们相处还算愉快？”  
“当然，”布鲁斯看向正招呼同事的巴里，“他真是一个非常可爱的男孩儿。”  
主管附和着点头：“这真是太好了——我们本来就打算让他负责接待您的！相信您在中心城可以拥有一个美好的旅行。”  
全程被无视的迪克：F*** Batman！  
所以迪克后来变成人形自走炮完全就是家学渊源嘛~

2  
巴里感觉自己好煎熬——本来意识到自己要负责接待的人就是一见钟情的对象是百年难得一遇的好事，但是这里面要是再加上心上人已经有孩子了，还是一个顾家的好爸爸，就十足地悲剧了——听着布鲁斯一脸骄傲地讲迪克小时候的种种，巴里几乎可以听到自己心碎的声音：我就不应该抱有侥幸问出这个问题！简直自作自受。  
“……所以我真的很庆幸当初做出了收养他的决定。”布鲁斯喝了一口水，用一种回忆中的、缥缈的声音轻轻地做了收尾。  
嗯、嗯……巴里丧的不行，心神不定地附和着。场面安静了好半天。嗯？怎么不说话了？我是不是应该换一个话——等等！收养？！巴里瞪大了眼睛，猛地抬头：“韦恩先生，您、您……”刚才是不是说了儿子是收养的！  
布鲁斯快活地笑了出来：“我的little boy，你真是把心思全都写在脸上了！”他调皮地飞了一个wink，“你是不是从来没有谈过恋爱呀？”  
“额、我、嗯、很抱歉、韦恩先生！”巴里突然被戳破心思，很是慌乱了一会，我是不是应该否认，我们才刚见面一天都不到，就说我喜欢上他了会不会显得我很随意？听说布鲁斯情史丰富，我在他面前是不是应该矜持一点，表现我是认真的？但我真的不擅长说谎啊！而且一定会被看出来吧！花了0.1秒纠结完八千字小论文，巴里终于放弃挣扎，“但是，是的，我还没有过。”  
“该说抱歉的人是我——恋爱真的是一件很美好的事，值得你一试。”布鲁斯把新上的甜点推到他面前，“或许我可以有这个荣幸？”

3  
巴里直接随外派工作小组去了哥谭出差。  
“所以这里并没有一个蝙蝠侠？”巴里听了布鲁斯的回答有些难过，他早就听说过这里的义警——相比于大都会的超人、波士顿的神奇女侠，他一直认为蝙蝠侠与自己更加接近，他们都属于蒙面义警，没有那么强大的能力，在努力做一些自己力所能及的事情。巴里一直想要与蝙蝠侠结识，他有好多问题想要向这位已经出道多年、经验丰富的义警请教。没想到……哎——  
“怎么？你对这种都市传说很感兴趣？”布鲁斯在等红绿灯的间隙扭头看他，“你这样哭丧着脸，会让我误会你到底爱谁的。”  
“当然是你！”巴里腾地红了脸，大声辩解，然后语调渐低，“我只是，只是很崇拜他而已。”  
“崇拜？一个黑漆漆的精神病有什么可崇拜的？”布鲁斯直视前方，嗤笑，“我以为你就算有崇拜的对象也会是超人那种。”  
“蝙蝠侠才不是神经病！他是英雄！”巴里在捍卫偶像的事情上立场坚决，“他甚至没有超人那么多强大的能力，却能独自守护一个城市，难道不值得尊敬吗？”  
布鲁斯侧头看了他一眼：“哇哦，看得出来你是很喜欢他了——不过你居然因为一个根本不存在的传说跟新交的男朋友吵架？”  
“噢，抱歉……”巴里被戳了痛处，又颓了下去。  
“好啦，不要这么丧气嘛——为了弥补我对你偶像不敬，这次我们就不去外面的饭店了，”布鲁斯打了下方向盘，“我带你去尝尝我管家的手艺。”

4  
“经历了这么多次失败，我本来以为您根本没有把对象带回家的勇气，布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德端出了新烤的小甜饼和红茶，“没想到您还是长进了的。”他直接把瓷盘放在了巴里面前，“那么这位是——”  
“您好，”巴里腾地站起来，“我是巴里艾伦。”  
“放松，巴里，”布鲁斯靠在沙发上轻笑，“阿福是我的家人，你不用这么紧张。”  
就因为是家人我才紧张的好吗！这算不算见家长啊？我今天穿的是不是太休闲了点？发型乱没？好吧坐车来的不会乱。那身上有没有消毒水味？天，我从办公室出来就到这了，布鲁斯也不提前说一声，我甚至都没有查一下见家长的三百条注意事项！  
“您可以自在一些，巴里少爷，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我期盼布鲁斯少爷能有人陪着回来已经很久了——你知道，我说的是可以坐在这里喝茶聊天的那种陪伴，而不是直接进卧室的那种。”他犀利地讽刺，“看到您出现真的太让我高兴了。”  
“阿福你真的不怕把我的小男孩吓跑吗？”布鲁斯崩溃地捂住额头。  
“我有义务避免天真的好孩子被您的花言巧语欺骗——我真的不想再遇到因为受不了您过去混乱生活而转瞬即逝的惊喜了。”阿尔弗雷德语气平稳地数落完，反问，“难道这位巴里少爷并不知道您那糟糕的情史？”  
“不、咳、我当然知道、不、我是说——”巴里有些脸红，但是他还是觉得自己应该避免男友被冤枉，“是我先喜欢上布鲁斯的，我想我可以接受他的过去。”  
“那真的是太感谢您了，巴里少爷。”阿尔弗雷德无视布鲁斯悄悄翻的白眼，一本正经地说。

5  
中心城发生了一场火灾，虽然没有人因此丧命，但是有三个人受到了严重的烧伤，其中一个还因为烟雾险些失明——闪电侠这次没有出现。  
巴里看着电视上的新闻，崩溃地把脸埋进了膝盖间。这是我的错，巴里想，他们明明不用遭遇这些的。火灾发生时布鲁斯遭到了一次抢劫，巴里用警局学来的格斗术救了布鲁斯，却没能用实验室得到的超能力救下那些遇难者。  
而且这不是第一次了。  
之前为了让闪电侠阻止一次银行抢劫，巴里错过了韦恩集团与中城警局新型取证仪器研发合作的庆功宴，结果布鲁斯险些遭到匪徒枪击。  
即使有了神速力，我还是没办法同时把所有事情都做好。巴里很沮丧地想，或许，是时候在这两者之间做一个选择了。是选择做一个平凡的小科员——或许还可以不平凡地与哥谭宝贝相恋，还是选择用奇迹一样的神速力做一个无名英雄？他痛苦地下了决定。  
“巴里？我听说你快要和布鲁斯韦恩结婚了，你是来邀请我们参加婚礼的吗？发个邮件就好了，干嘛亲自来呀！”  
“……没有婚礼，我拒绝了。”  
“想要我送什么礼——拒绝！你拒绝了布鲁斯韦恩的求婚？你疯了！”  
“布鲁斯希望我留在哥谭，但是我想，我还是更喜欢中心城。”  
“……天，我相信你是真的爱这个城市了。”


	5. 布鲁斯的前情人……们？！——5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 疯狂的酒吧之夜

亚瑟库瑞今天心情很乱，他原本离世已久的母亲突然又死了一次——一个水淋淋的暴力女汉子突然砸了他家的房门，说他母亲去世了，要求他作为皇室子嗣去海底继承亚特兰蒂斯的王位。要不是她脸颊上确实长着鳃，他一定会和那个疯子打起来——不，他在注意到那对鱼鳃之前就已经动手了——然后被水柱直接冲到了墙上。他被砸得晕头涨脑，根本没听清对方后面都宣告了一堆什么鬼，反正等他清醒了，就只剩下满屋子的海腥味证明这不是他喝多了做的梦。  
好嘛，这至少解释了他为什么能听懂海鲜说的话，还算是件好事。  
——个鬼！  
总之，这就是为什么亚瑟来了这家鱼龙混杂的酒吧买醉。  
MD！越心烦越喝不醉，这见鬼的人生简直不能好了！亚瑟愤愤地接了账，揉着生疼的脑袋，摇摇晃晃地往外走，结果只不过扶了一下旁边的沙发，就被座位上的人一把拽倒了：“你TM找——”亚瑟条件反射地挥了拳头。  
“帮我个忙。”对方从容地接下一拳，强行把亚瑟按在椅背上吻了下去。  
“What The F唔——”  
大概是刚刚喝的酒劲终于上头，把那些乱糟糟的怨愤和迷茫都搅成了发泄的欲望，亚瑟不再安分地被动接受，他翻身用力，反客为主地把对方压在下面，自己掌握节奏。朦朦胧胧地，他能听到酒吧里的惊叫，有人大声喊话，然后是安静，但是他没有心情去理会，他耳边清晰的只有唇舌纠缠的水声。他一手按着那人的肩膀，一手捧着对方的脸，拇指无意识地摩擦那个手感颇好的下巴——奇怪，我记得刚才瞥见他长了好茂盛的胡子来着？大概是喝多了眼神不好，不过这不重要。  
突然有人从后面把亚瑟掀开，亚瑟顺手就给了一拳：“皮痒了找揍啊！”  
“不是他们，”身后有乱糟糟的劝架声，“消消气——头儿还在等消息，别在这里浪费时间。”  
“呸！MD死GAY！”  
沙发上的人起来握住了他的手：“亲爱的，我们换个地方怎么样？”  
于是他们黏黏糊糊地进了酒吧的包间，一关上门，那个率先勾引人的家伙就抬起手肘想把亚瑟敲晕，但是亚瑟早有准备地拦下了：“外面的那些家伙可还没走。”他是有些喝醉了，可是并没有傻掉。  
对方的动作很明显顿了一下：“我又不是解决不了他们，只是有些麻烦而已。”  
“那不如我现在开门叫他们过来试试？”亚瑟手上一个用力，把那人推到床上，然后脱了自己的外套，“亚瑟库瑞。你叫什么名字？”  
“……火柴马龙。”他犹豫了一会，索性扯了扯衣领，拥了上来，“起来！老子不做下面！”  
亚瑟难得用了些非人的力气才把这家伙按住：“现在可不是你说了算。”他直接撕掉了两人的衣服，一手箍住对方的手腕，一手摸索着抽掉了皮带。他俯身开始啃咬那胸膛上斑驳的伤口，血腥味混着未散的酒气在他的口中激荡，“生活挺丰富，哈？”  
“肯定比你丰富就是了。”火柴马龙终于放弃了无谓的挣扎，他挑衅地用膝盖蹭了蹭亚瑟的裤子，“你要是不行就放着我——噢！”  
亚瑟咬了一口他挺立的乳尖：“你可以闭嘴了！”然后轻松地把他翻了个面，扯掉了他的裤子。  
“哎停停停！”火柴马龙突然开始惊叫，“你连润滑剂都不用吗！”  
“啧！”亚瑟翻了个白眼，随手拿过床头的啤酒咬开了瓶盖。  
“不是！床头柜里肯定会有润滑剂的！”火柴马龙在冰凉的酒水接触到皮肤时猛地挣动，“你个什么都不懂的老子不想这么挂掉！你TM起来！”  
“安静！”亚瑟不耐烦地打了一巴掌，直接把瓶口怼了上去。  
“……”火柴马龙被打的蒙了好一阵，然后大力一掀，“亚瑟库瑞我@#￥%&*……”  
酒水被打翻，撒了满床，亚瑟随手抄起瓶子丢了开去，然后在蒸腾的酒气里跟那个不老实的家伙打了一架。热血上头，亚瑟彻底失了认真开拓的耐心，直接捅了两根手指进去，乱搅一气。火柴马龙在他身下扭个不停，破口大骂，亚瑟全当耳边风滤了过去。突然，火柴马龙的叫骂出现了一个卡顿，腰身反常地一弹，亚瑟挑高了一边的眉毛，开始集中攻击那里，然后是三指、四指。  
“我很确定你今晚只会爽死——”亚瑟在脱力地喘着粗气的火柴马龙耳边挑衅，“很明显，不行的那个不是我。”  
火柴马龙咬着下唇，一个F词被后面凶猛的进攻给噎了回去。  
等不及对方适应，亚瑟大开大合地驰骋，抽出的几只手指强行塞入上面的口中翻搅，配合着下方征伐的节奏，逼迫对方呻吟出声。  
原本刚硬的男性嗓音此刻因为带上了些许鼻音而显得有些柔软脆弱，性感的呻吟声被压抑在喉头低低地不肯投降，却并不能引起侵略者的半点怜悯，反而因为强大者难得的示弱而招致了更多的恶意。  
亚瑟从令他爱不释手的臀部弧度向上，把玩了一番对方的欲望，却恶劣地不肯给出更多，蜻蜓点水般的略过，转而开始亵玩线条流畅的胸肌。他另一只手握着对方的胯骨，在挺动时把试图逃脱的家伙强硬地拉回来，仗着非人类的力气和耐力，迅速消耗了对方的体力。  
大力的进犯始终如一，完全没有要稍稍放松一点的迹象。人类终于开始因过分的快感而忍不住求饶，泪水和汗水一起顺着脸颊躺下，沾染了鬓发，让他整个人都湿漉漉的，配上泛红的眼角和迷茫的眼神，相当的美味。  
亚瑟当然是毫不犹豫地收下了这份大餐，他一手抚上了那精壮结实的腹肌，感受掌心里随着自己的动作而微微起伏的温热皮肉。另一只手终于放过承受了太多压迫的挺翘臀部，抚慰上了紧窄的腰线，摩擦可爱的腰窝。亚瑟俯下身，往对方的耳朵里吹了一口气，探出舌头舔舐白净的耳廓，然后灵活地把软软的耳垂全部含进嘴里调戏。  
突如其来的刺激让原本已经因为感官过载而安静下来的人类猛地一僵，呛出了一声哭泣，他开始疯狂地挣扎扭动，只想从这可怕的失控中逃离。  
亚瑟当然不会让送上门的猎物轻易跑掉，他有些遗憾地放弃了新找到的乐趣，专心地进行真正的侵犯。敏感处的不断攻击终于把对方送上了一个高潮，被彻底驯服的红肿后穴一阵不可控制地收缩，人类终于释放了出来。欲望被充分侍奉的快感让亚瑟也随后结束了讨伐。  
出于对这次上门服务的满意，亚瑟很负责地扛起对方，向浴室走去。


	6. 布鲁斯的前情人……们？！——6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 流星划过我天空

1  
“韦恩先生，很高兴见到你，”维克多斯通与哥谭大学最大的赞助人布鲁斯韦恩握手，然后他们心有灵犀地相视一笑，“again.”  
布鲁斯笑着问：“你是我此行的负责人？”他夸张地松了一口气，“那些领导总算学会看人脸色了——我真的不想每次都要提心吊胆地安抚一个激动得话都不太会说的小粉丝了！”  
“还不是韦恩先生实在过于著名——所有教过您的教授都对您赞不绝口，您在这里真的有很多粉丝呢！”维克多带着布鲁斯开始参观校园。  
“这其中包括你吗？”  
“当然。”维克多比了个手势，“我是你的big fan！”  
“荣幸之至。”布鲁斯调侃地做了一个绅士礼， “你也不差呀——下周我来参加你们的颁奖大会，我猜我们还能见——三面？”  
“嗯哼，”维克多自豪地抬了抬下巴，“您这次可猜错了。”  
布鲁斯诧异地挑眉：“奖学金、课题组、学生代表——and？”  
“最佳外接手！”维克多克制不住地笑，“刚刚学校结束了一次橄榄球赛，我们队又赢了！”  
“哇哦！”布鲁斯为他高兴，“不能来看你比赛真的是太遗憾了——早听说过你除了课业优秀，还是一位明星球员。”  
“大概您可以不用这么遗憾——”维克多犹豫了一下，还是郑重地说了下去，“一个月之后有各大学的联谊赛，我能邀请你来看我比赛吗？”  
“你可以更自信一点的，维克多——鉴于我们已经认识这么久了。”布鲁斯微笑，“我的答案是：当然，我会为你喝彩！”他给出了一个拥抱。  
“谢谢你，韦恩先生，真的、真的……”维克多声音渐渐低了下去，“非常感谢。”  
“oh，my dear，”布鲁斯拍了拍他的后背，体贴地没有细究原因，转移了话题，“你在这种时候还叫我韦恩先生，真的好让我伤心啊！”  
“……布鲁斯，我现在认同媒体对你的评价了——”维克多收拾好心情，迅速跟上了布鲁斯的节奏，“破坏气氛真的是你与生俱来的天赋。”

2  
“我现在没有时间、我真的很遗憾、研究正在关键节点——他总是有那么那么多的理由来敷衍我，”维克多丧气地说，“我不相信我的比赛他一次都不能来。”  
“那这一次呢？”布鲁斯问，“你有跟他提过吗？”  
“我每次都会邀请他——和之前一样，‘有时间的话我会去的。’有时间的话？这跟拒绝有什么区别？”维克多叹了一口气，“他一点都不支持我玩橄榄球——明明我很擅长这个，也没有影响到课业。”他转而问道，“我猜你是不会有这种问题了？我看过托马斯先生的演讲，他看上去是一个很开明的人。”  
“他当然是一个很开明的人，他甚至会为我的业余活动提供资金支持——但这并不意味着我没有父子关系问题，”布鲁斯苦笑着摇了摇头，“你不知道拥有一对过于恩爱的父母是多么悲剧：我曾经期盼快点长大的原因之一就是避免在他们的二人世界里当电灯泡。”  
维克多被他逗笑了：“事实上我了解，我太了解这个了——当他们对视的时候，你会非常鲜明地感到自己就是多余的，好像他们马上就要滚到一起去，只是顾及你的存在才强忍着似的！”  
“一般这种时候我会随便找个理由，去写作业、去看书，但更多情况是找阿福要零食——只有这种时候他们才不会管我吃多少零食。”  
“对，抓住这个时机可以提好多无理要求——说起这个，我们反而应该感谢伟大的爱情了！”  
“cheers！”  
“说起来我有好久没这么放松过了，”维克多放下酒杯，“老爸一直忙个不停，我又不能总是跟好朋友抱怨这些。所以，谢谢你，布鲁斯，愿意跟我聊这么久。”  
“我很乐意陪你闲谈，交流这些话题总让我感觉自己，嗯，”布鲁斯想了想，笑了出来，“年轻了好多——你知道，当你总是被迫跟一群跟你爸爸一个岁数的人辩论的时候，你很容易提前衰老的。就像我现在，简直凭空老十岁！”  
“你这不叫提前衰老，叫成熟！”维克多打趣他。  
“我真是太爱听这个了——这么会说话就快多说几句！”布鲁斯表示十分期待，洗耳恭听。  
维克多努力地严肃起来：“让我编一下：噢，伟大的布鲁斯韦恩先生，最年轻的企业家、哥谭市城市规划杰出贡献者、慈善家……以及媒体人的饭碗，全美梦中情人榜第一？”  
“唔，我觉得最后一条、不、最后两条都可以去掉了。”布鲁斯认真地点评。  
“我拒绝，”维克多举杯，“最后两条才是我这段话的灵魂好吗？”

3  
联谊赛维克多的队伍不负众望地拿下了冠军，布鲁斯没有食言地出现在了观众席——但他留父亲的座位依然是空的。  
与布鲁斯作别后，维克多决定去星际实验室找父亲谈谈。


	7. 蝙蝠侠的现同事们——1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 联盟集结

1绿灯侠  
按照蝙蝠电脑的警报出发，远远看见那片扎眼的绿光时，蝙蝠侠就有了一定的心理准备，但是亲眼看到那个高调的家伙在自己的城市里多管闲事还是让他变得有点暴躁。他一脚踹开那个最近闹得人心惶惶的怪物，努力无视身后越界的家伙，只想着先解决最大的麻烦：“你在码头干什么？回答我！”  
我必须说，我讨厌外星人，比对魔法还要讨厌。  
“嗡——”随着耀眼的绿光亮起，一节火车厢直接把那个怪物照进了墙里。  
“蝙蝠侠？”那个人形发光体靠近，“你是真的？”  
这个蠢货的行动还能再明显一点吗？蝙蝠侠抬手遮着眼睛：“把灯关了！”  
“我抓住那个家伙了！”  
“是的，”天啊，这个家伙的重点在哪里？“现在关上灯，在他们看见之前。”  
“在谁看见之前？”  
他就从来不懂得什么是秘密行动对吧！直升机螺旋桨的声音响起时，蝙蝠侠停下动作，看了过去：“他们害怕我们。”  
“你把这说的好像一件好事一样。”  
“这是必要的。”蝙蝠侠注意到身后的异动，转身扑向那个半悬空的灯泡，“躲开！”他回头追向那个怪物， “带着你的荧光棒回家去吧！哥谭是我的！”  
然后那家伙就意料之中地追上来了：“但这整个星系都是我的辖区。”  
蝙蝠侠却莫名消了点气，甚至还有心情调侃地回了一声：“嗯哼。”  
“我是认真的！我可是绿灯侠！”  
真是年轻气盛。  
“所以这家伙到底在哥谭做什么？”那小子落到坑边，问过来。  
“有人看见它试图在市区放置某种炸弹。当遇到警察时，还会从口中喷出火焰。”他难得多解释了一句，便循着跳了下去。  
“扑通！”身后人紧跟着跳了下来，“是，我看见了，但火焰对我来说不是问题。就像我说的，绿灯侠无所不能。”  
“显然不包括闭嘴。”现在的年轻人话都这么多吗？  
“哇哦，看起来某人今天忘记喝真血了。”  
“我不是吸血鬼。”  
“真的？”他飘近了一点，“我记得你不是夜晚行动、神出鬼没，还有，什么，力大无穷？”  
“没有。”蝙蝠侠检查着可能的痕迹——我居然没有让他闭嘴——甚至都没有感到烦躁。  
“你能飞吗？”  
“在飞机里。”转过一个转角。  
“等等，你不会就是个穿着蝙蝠装的普通人吧？”  
他们两个真像——不仅是骄傲的样子，连发傻的时候都一样，真可爱——蝙蝠侠停住脚步，回头看了看那个“绿灯侠”，勾了一下嘴角。我之前都没有发现自己有这么喜欢那个小保镖。  
然后无所不能的绿灯侠就震惊地落到了他面前：“你是在骗我吧？”  
他又恢复了面无表情。  
“怎么？没人请你去舞会，所以你就打扮成一只蝙蝠在家长的地下室里乱走？”绿灯侠歪着头简直挑衅地问。  
补充一点：欠揍的时候也像。他冷漠地举起刚刚顺过来的绿色戒指：“这是做什么的？”  
“啊？”一道绿光闪过，那套闪闪发光的衣服从他身上褪了下去，露出下面的人是——哈尔？！  
蝙蝠侠瞳孔一缩，第一时间把嘴边那个名字咽了下去，快速转过身，强迫自己把注意力集中到戒指上：“没有按钮，我猜是靠意志力作用的……”  
“你是怎么做到的？”  
哦，天哪，他甚至都没有用变声器！我之前为什么一点反应都没有？他努力调整了一下心情，回过头：“你刚才没留心。”我是不是混了布鲁西的样子进去？一个笑而已，他应该发现不了。蝙蝠侠盯着哈尔。  
哈尔神情严肃地拧起了眉，伸手指向他——蝙蝠侠呼吸一顿——然后他手上的戒指飞了回去：“你没法再做第二次了。”  
呼——蝙蝠侠松了一口气，他转过身：“除非我想。”  
“够了！有本事来较量一下！”  
啧，哈尔真是一点没变。布鲁斯条件反射地一把把他怼到墙上，半眯着眼睛看向他的唇峰——见鬼的布鲁西！你让我下一步怎么办！——蝙蝠侠第一次不那么讨厌那个外星怪物：“嘘。”他竖起食指。  
两人悄悄地移到转角。  
“别急，我们需要更多情报。”蝙蝠侠终于可以用工作把私人问题抛在一边了。  
“见鬼，那是个炸弹，它刚刚安了一个炸弹！”哈尔举起戒指冲了出去。  
“灯侠，等等！”该死，我就知道！  
所以——为什么是个六面全封闭的柜子？挡爆炸波三面不就够了吗？而且做成墙就可以了，为什么要是个精细的保险柜？布鲁西觉得这是个暗示。蝙蝠侠目不斜视心无波澜地走了出去。  
“达克赛德？那是什么？乐队吗？”  
对哈尔那个家伙来说，大概是布鲁西想多了。“某种口号吧。”蝙蝠侠径直走向前方的奇怪装置，“它想和我们同归于尽，为了保护这个。”  
“让我来，”哈尔抬手，“戒指，扫描识别。”  
“……无法识别。”  
“这不可能！”哈尔震惊，“戒指知道守卫者知道的一切，而守卫者无所不知。”  
蝙蝠侠忍住了布鲁西的习惯性嘲讽，推开哈尔，看着自己的检测仪：“这看起来不像个炸弹，更像是外星电脑。”  
“外星人？像大都会的那个家伙？”  
“超人。”蝙蝠侠沉思。事实上，在摘掉你灯戒之前，我怀疑所有看上去不像人类的家伙。  
“你见过他？”  
“没有。但我调查过他。”我本来还特意弄了个卫星打算做进一步调查来着，结果这群外星怪物打乱了好多计划。蝙蝠侠歪头，“他的能力等级……”  
“对我来说都不是问题。”哈尔微笑着叉起了腰。  
可是哈尔，你今天晚上已经出了很多次不是问题的问题了，布鲁西控制不住地想要说话。但蝙蝠侠把他按回去了：“到时候就知道了。”

2超人  
“无意冒犯，只是你有点碍事。”  
哈尔，你死了。蝙蝠侠伸手碰上绿墙时冷冷地想。  
“啊——”  
看着前男友现盟友被一个不知是敌是友的外星人揍飞，蝙蝠侠心中毫无波动，甚至还记得第一时间去捡了那个外星怪物非常在乎的盒子。  
然后下一秒他就被怼到了墙上：“所以，你又能做什么？”  
揪披风角？你认真的？蝙蝠侠割断袍角，一矮身闪了出去，流畅地在空中扔出几个烟雾弹。  
“我仍然可以看见你。”  
眼睛有异能，可能是X射线、透视一类的；呼吸不受烟雾影响，或者不用呼吸。蝙蝠侠果断转身发射勾爪——  
“咔！”  
速度非常快；能徒手捏坏合金。  
“那些袭击我的生物也有和你一样的盒子。”  
我呸！拿着一样的盒子就是一伙的？我比他们好看多了你这个眼睛异常的外星人！布鲁西大喊。蝙蝠侠向后闪避的同时扔了一个飞镖。  
“我想那是你们的朋友之一？”  
“砰——”  
如果这个所谓的超人已经碰到过一个外星怪物的话，那么爆炸也应该——  
“它被炸碎了，所以我只好问你。”  
眼睛里能发射激光，足以切断钢筋——不过从他的话里看，基本可以确定这个家伙跟那些怪物不是一伙的——但难得有机会，再多试几个方案。  
电击控制方案，无效。  
强音波攻击方案，可以稍作阻挡，但是构不成实际伤害。  
“这些盒子到底是做什么用的？”  
“啊……”你掐着别人脖子问话？  
“趁你还能开口，快说。”  
“……试……着……”哈尔你好了没！  
“第二回合，飞天小子。”  
“灯侠，不要！”  
“锁链？你可真有意思。”  
果然，哈尔控制不了他，超人的能力等级比我预测的要高。“我们阻止不了他，他被激怒了，我们得跟他谈谈。”  
“和他谈谈？”  
蝙蝠侠看着超人的表情，哦，大概现在还不行……  
“这家伙想要杀了我们！”哈尔从冲击中平稳好身形，看着冲向这边的超人。  
“不，他不会。”希望这家伙的性格和资料中收集到的一样——顺便一说，我也很讨厌赌博，“你会伤人，但你不杀人，”他紧紧盯着前方，“对吧？超人。”  
他停下了。“你抓住点子了，蝙蝠侠。”  
蝙蝠侠出了一口气，他的精神一放松，布鲁西立刻就冒出来，他盯着神子的脸：嘿，我感觉我见过这家伙。蝙蝠侠不想在这个时候理他，但布鲁西强调，我认真的，我真的觉得我见过他！当然你见过他，除了新闻采访，蝙蝠洞里还有大把的未公开政府资料呢，蝙蝠侠说。不，我是说很熟悉的那种，布鲁西努力地想，似乎是我哪个前男友的来着……够了！你是受哈尔是绿灯侠的冲击过大了！蝙蝠侠大吼，现在，住脑！  
有一个手持外星武器的前男友就够了，不需要再强行多出来一个干脆就是外星人的——超人的脸这么令人印象深刻，真的碰到过我怎么可能记不住？而且我一直更喜欢性格温柔一些的。  
蝙蝠侠表面上毫无异常，他举起手中的盒子：“我们认为这是外星的。”  
“好吧，但它肯定不是氪星的。”  
“至少要问一问。”蝙蝠侠放下了手。  
“外星是一个相对的概念，宇宙很大的。”  
一笑起来更熟悉了，布鲁西跃跃欲试。闭嘴！现在不是说这个的时候！  
直升机的探照灯打了下来。“我们走吧。”

3闪电侠  
“闪电侠？my boy，看见你真是太好了！”  
哈尔和闪电侠是朋友？唔，闪电侠的威胁性似乎可以看情况降一降了。  
“哦，对了，那就是蝙蝠侠。”  
“蝙蝠侠是真的？”  
“是啊，他就在那。”  
“等等，什么？”一声轻呼，“很荣幸见到你，先生、蝙蝠侠、先生、蝙、蝙蝠侠、先生、咳额……”  
我感觉这个家伙也挺熟悉，布鲁西又兴致勃勃地开始瞎掰，这满满的活力、还有很崇拜蝙蝠侠的样子——你能看谁不熟悉吗？蝙蝠侠在心里翻了个白眼，虽然蝙蝠侠是恐惧，但他有崇拜者并不是特例好吗。  
“别烦心，这家伙本来就很难相处。”  
难道该自我反省一下的不是你吗，哈尔？“我知道你在中央城里的表现，闪电侠。你的工作很高效。” 蝙蝠侠伸手与闪电侠握了握。

4神奇女侠  
“准备好，他们来了。”蝙蝠侠抬眼看向空中的“乌云”。  
“哈！”随着远远传来的一声大喝，那位亚马逊的公主殿下——神奇女侠加入了战场。  
戴安娜？布鲁西用自己游走花丛多年的经历，提出了强烈质疑。  
今天到此为止！蝙蝠侠努力把这种诡异的看谁都熟悉的感觉甩到脑后——戴安娜是个有点强势但是非常单纯的艺术家，跟这个……额，杀怪不眨眼的公主殿下很显然不是一路人，而且神奇女侠在采访中很明确地说了亚马逊人崇尚自然美，从来不用化妆品的。  
你这是在挑战我纵横欢场的眼力，布鲁西愤愤地嘀咕，你会后悔的！  
“向你们致敬，战士们。”公主殿下毫不顾及手上的绿血，举剑示意。她收好了自己的套索，“回到战场的感觉真好。”  
这位绝对不会是戴安娜！戴安娜那么可爱！蝙蝠侠彻底把不断造成干扰的布鲁西关严实了，今天你都别想出来了！

5钢骨  
“不！我跟它们不是一伙的！”新来的半机械人缩小身形喊道。他试图擦掉非机械的半边脸上半干涸的绿色血迹，但最终的结果只是更加面目全非了。  
超人的眼中依然在聚敛红光。  
“停下，”闪电侠闪到超人面前，“我可以担保，他是星际实验室的。”  
“所以这个家伙是谁？”哈尔问道，“机器人先生？”  
半机械人在闪电侠之前开口：“我是谁不重要，重要的是我知道什么。”  
“你指？”非常好，地球上又多了一个非人类——星际实验室什么时候开始搞人体实验了？不论是官方资料，还是维克多的描述上看，斯通博士都应该是个挺正派的人来着。  
“我联系过它们的科技，我知道了它们的计划。他们要改造地球——那将会相当惨烈。”  
“这就能说通了。”蝙蝠侠看向远方。  
“你怎么肯定？”哈尔问。  
蝙蝠侠指向海岸的方向：“最起码的一条，水着火了。”

6海王  
众人赶到海边。  
“我们太晚了，他已经来了。”半机械人说。  
而这时，那个庞大的外星装置旁却突然旋转着升起了一个水柱，一个手执三戟叉的人站在上面：“是谁在攻击亚特兰蒂斯？”他操纵水流和闪电击退了一波蜂拥而上的怪物，“你们会为这挑衅付出代价的！”他冲向光柱中间那个高大的人影。  
“呃啊——”这个大概是地球人的异族在地上砸了一个坑。  
“我猜这就是领头的坏蛋了吧？”哈尔看向半空的家伙。  
“恭喜你猜对了。”蝙蝠侠走上前去查看那个异族的情况。  
“哈，”异族揉着头坐起来，甩了甩短发，“那家伙是谁？”  
“侵略者。”蝙蝠侠单膝跪在坑边看向他，“你是谁？”  
“亚特兰蒂斯人，生活在海底的魔法屏障里，拥有控制海洋的力量。”神奇女侠走了过来，“你们也受到了影响吗？”  
“亚特兰蒂斯的屏障暂时还能支撑，”海地人跃了出来，“而在它不能之前，我会为我的人民阻止这群怪物。”

7战争的编剧绝对吃绿蝙  
“我是力量。我是死亡。”领头的家伙拥有着超乎寻常的能力，“我是，达克赛德。”临时组建的小队根本无力抵抗——而且，超人被抓了。  
“我会去救他。”哈尔扶着断臂飞向那些怪物的集中地。  
你这么显眼的是要去送死吗？“灯侠！”蝙蝠侠追上去拦在哈尔面前。  
“别当我的路，蝙蝠侠！”哈尔低喘着停下大叫。  
蝙蝠侠用陈述的语气：“你的胳膊断了，你这个蠢货。”  
哈尔用灯戒给自己打了个石膏：“我能处理这个，现在让开！”  
即使你还能战斗也不该是去送死。蝙蝠侠伸手拦住他：“你会死的。”  
“那我就死。”  
“你想要试图证明什么？”——用这种毫无意义白白送死，浪费自身作用的方式。  
哈尔被激怒了，他回头大喊：“我没有试图证明什么，你这个超级大混蛋！别表现得好像你很了解我的样子，你一点也不了解。”  
“我们只是在某种程度上很像。”  
“我们没有哪里像！”  
“我们在跟一个外星人，一个亚马逊人，一个人形闪电，一个半机械人，和一个极速者一起作战，”蝙蝠侠冷静地说，“在我看来，哈尔，你和我是这里仅有的普通人类。”  
“我从没告诉过你我的名字。”哈尔睁大了眼。  
不，你亲口跟我做过自我介绍。“我从你的飞行服上看到的。”但第一次是在简历上看到的。  
“你一点都不普通，混蛋。你知道这个，对吧？”  
蝙蝠侠微微低下头：“我十岁的时候，我父母在我面前被枪杀。我花了一生的时间来训练自己，去跟夺走他们那样的的犯罪斗争。但这一次，这次不一样，这不是我一个人的事。”  
“额……”哈尔有些僵硬，“你为什么要和我说这些？”  
“这件事大过我，也大过你，”蝙蝠侠走近，直视哈尔的双眼，“别被自己的情绪影响，你的去做更重要的事——去跟其他人汇合吧。”  
“然后具体要做什么？”  
“你爱说话，如果你能说点什么，他们会听的。”蝙蝠侠背对着哈尔，从废墟中捡了几件衣物，摘下头盔，露出下面的眼罩。“至少让自己听起来聪明一点。”他回头，“不要再损失人手——拖住达克赛德直到我回来。”  
“回来？从哪里回来？”  
“没有主力我们赢不了的。”他用普通人的衣物遮住了自己的制服。  
“你要去哪？”  
布鲁斯攀上一个高地，冲着头顶飞过的怪物吹了声长哨。  
“嘿！”  
“我去找超人。”他如期被带走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠疑似正联最矮？？


	8. 蝙蝠侠的现同事们——2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 联盟日常

1一波刚平一波又起  
达克赛德的入侵似乎只是一个开端，象征着地球正式被宇宙威胁拉入斗争。一波又一波的外星侵略，以及利用了外星科技而变得愈发难搞的本土超级罪犯，让原本只是临时合作的小队成员们不得不一而再再而三地联合抗敌，正义联盟也不再只是一个取给新闻媒体的报道用词。  
与此同时，正义联盟在行动过程中不可避免的对财物的破坏成了一个亟待解决的问题。谁该为这些损失买单？是义务打击罪恶的英雄们，是逐渐无力负担救济问题的政府，还是那些倒霉摊上事的普通民众？募集的捐款杯水车薪，超级英雄是否应该为此负责争论不休，再加上有心人的暗箱操作，新生义警组织的舆论危机即将爆发。  
——哥谭首富布鲁斯韦恩宣布，韦恩集团将为正义联盟的战损赔付设立专门基金会，并将一颗私人卫星捐赠给正义联盟，作为行动基地。  
花花公子布鲁斯韦恩资助了一个全是俊男美女的、遭遇了经济危机的私人组织？——来自其他城市媒体。  
一直被传闻资助了蝙蝠侠的布鲁斯韦恩，解决了蝙蝠侠所在组织的经济危机？——来自哥谭媒体。  
布鲁斯韦恩想对我们的英雄们下手？——来自其他城市媒体（尤指大都会）。  
蝙蝠侠果然是布鲁斯韦恩的真爱！——来自哥谭媒体。  
受到资助的一行人坐在蝙蝠侠开的、韦恩集团赞助的飞船上，进了被命名为瞭望塔的太空基地。六个人神色各异地跟在蝙蝠侠身后，看着他熟练地输入密码、简明扼要地做着使用说明，欲言又止。  
拉奥啊，布鲁斯金屋藏娇的人居然是B！B居然会被包养！——不过B的装备看起来确实很贵，这大概就是没有能力的英雄的辛苦之处吧……  
（悄悄摩擦套索ing）  
天啊！我是不是给老蝙蝠戴了灯戒色的帽子？要死——不不，是布鲁斯先动的手，被诱惑了不是我的错！连老蝙蝠都能拿下的人能拿下我太正常了！  
布鲁斯居然骗我蝙蝠侠不存在！他们都谈上恋爱了他还说不存在！还瞧不起我偶像！把上我偶像了还招蜂引蝶！我居然还喜欢他！他还蒙骗了阿福那么善良的人给他做超好吃的小甜饼！不行，我得跟我偶像揭发他的罪行！  
冷血生物也会谈恋爱？啧啧，那个叫布鲁斯的人类很有本事嘛！居然会想要攻略这只固执的大蝙蝠——还成功了！七海之王向他表达敬意。  
原来布鲁斯已经有恋人了……也对，他根本就不像表现出来的那么浅薄，会与蝙蝠侠相互吸引太正常了，他们配得上彼此——哎，我在想什么呢？不论如何我都没有希望的，又不是看不出来布鲁斯只把我当小辈看——而现在，我甚至已经不能算是人类了……  
“……每个人都有自己的房间，需要瞳孔认证才能进入，其他人想进需要房间主人许可——为了保护大家的秘密身份，房间的墙壁含铅。”蝙蝠侠扫了超人一眼，继续，“瞭望塔可以提供简单的日常生活用品，有工作人员定期来补充，你们也可以带一些东西上来，但是都需要经过安全检测。正常情况下，瞭望塔上不会有其他人出现，所以，我们需要安排一下值班表，查看这里的监控——谁有问题现在可以提出来。”  
神奇女侠说：“一周一天的话，我没问题。”  
“我也没有问题。”海王说  
“我……”超人迟疑了一下。  
“我平时有工作，只能排周日的班。”闪电侠先开了口。  
“我也是每周有六天工作。”超人接道。  
钢骨开口：“我可以多值一天班——我现在也做不了什么正常人的工作了。你们两个轮周末的就好。”  
蝙蝠侠抿了一下下唇，没有说话。  
“钢骨，别这么说，”超人拍了拍他的肩，“就算我们找不到让你恢复的办法，你这个样子也更像是一份礼物，而不是怪物——你现在做的是超级工作，你是一个英雄，很多人喜欢你。”  
钢骨叹了口气：“谢谢。”  
蝙蝠侠看向了哈尔。  
“我……还不太确定——我们这个组织有工资吗？”伟大的绿灯侠顶着老蝙蝠的目光，坚强地说了下去，“我从绿灯军团领的工资在地球上不能用，我可能需要为了生活费找点活干……”  
“你们因为联盟行动而在日常生活中遇到的麻烦，韦恩集团会给你们补助——或者说工资，”蝙蝠侠打断他，“韦恩集团稍后会给你们每人一个提款账户。”  
空气突然安静。半晌。  
“哇哦，这可真是……”哈尔在瞪视下迅速消音。  
但事实证明超人还拥有着超级勇气，他咽了咽口水说道：“所以B，你跟布鲁斯真的是一对吗？”  
拉奥啊，我看见B摸腰带了，我是不是快死了！  
这是害羞了吗？  
额、额，超人你是真的有勇气！  
神速力预备——  
下次上来应该带一缸鱼，这连个一起吃瓜的都没有。  
（摄像头闪动中……）  
但是蝙蝠侠并没有掏出氪石杀超灭口，他只是在用比氪石还可怕的眼神剜了超人一眼后，双手一撑会议室圆桌：“散会——钢骨留一下。”  
钢骨：喵喵喵？我录像被发现了吗！

2蝙蝠的心理大讲堂  
我该说什么？阿福啊，这根本就不是我的工作——我要是能搞定青少年心理问题，迪克也不至于总是需要阿福的私人谈话——我就应该找个机会把阿福介绍进联盟。  
“……”蝙蝠侠冷静地沉默了一会，终于在钢骨紧张得快要把自己抓拍联盟不正经历史的事全都坦白从宽之前，严肃地开口了，“你的心理问题，不要让它影响到你。”  
哦，阿福，我又搞砸了！蝙蝠侠看着钢骨收缩的瞳孔，心中戈登一下。快说点什么，那个该死的布鲁西这个时候又去哪了？  
“不用担心，我会把我的工作做好的。”钢骨深吸一口气，有些愧疚地说。  
“我没有在责怪你……”蝙蝠侠试图调整一下自己的状态，“你是我们中非常优秀的一员，你做的很好，你……”蝙蝠侠努力让自己和蔼一点，“我希望以一个朋友而不仅仅是同事的身份来说这段话——不要让英雄工作毁了你的生活，你不是一个异类，你也不只是一个英雄。”  
钢骨的确放松了一点，他看上去甚至开心地笑了：“我知道——我会调整好自己的。”  
不，你不知道，不用假装。布鲁斯叹了一口气：“维克多，我不想做没有效果的事。”他取下自己的头盔和面罩，迎着钢骨震惊的目光，调侃地笑道，“surprise？”  
“……布鲁斯？”维克多张大了嘴，半晌才找回自己的声音，“但、但是为什么？为什么是我？为什么是现在？”  
“好吧，我认为你现在需要这个。”除去伪装的布鲁斯明显更加放得开，“所以，我们现在可以进行一个不那么公式化的咖啡馆聊天了吗？”  
“真是遗憾，这里没有咖啡。”维克多也轻轻笑着，跟布鲁斯随意地坐了下来，“唔呋！真是神奇的一天！”他抬头看向穿着蝙蝠装的布鲁斯，“这真的是真的吗？”  
布鲁斯挑眉：“我很高兴，你终于也能体会一下我的感觉了——我年轻的老朋友突然和我的秘密身份成了英雄俱乐部的同事，哦，感谢老天，我没有直接叫出来！”  
“我不得不说，你的表情控制真的一级棒——我的系统甚至都没有发现你有什么异常。”维克多说着，突然有点不满，“不过这不公平！我都没有机会给你一个surprise！”  
“对于我来说，你已经给了。”布鲁斯说，“而且——你是不是可以把系统里那些有关蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯的绯闻信息清一清了？”  
“你怎么知道的！”维克多惊叫。  
“大概是因为你的表情控制并不是一级棒？”布鲁斯歪了下头，“不过这不是重点——我认为我们现在可以聊一聊你的自我认知问题了？”  
维克多的情绪低落了一点：“我知道你可能会认为我是庸人自扰——我知道这种变化在某种程度上是一种进化，能让我更好地完成我的、英雄的工作——但是，我真的不知道我现在算是什么？我曾经的一切都不再对我开放，我不能回到学校，不能再上球场，我甚至已经不是人了！我是一个机器、一个电脑、一个外星科技改造的产物——我到底是属于哪一边的？”  
布鲁斯沉默了一会，道：“我之前认为超人可以帮你解决这个问题，但现在看来，你们的情况并不一样——你的归属不由你是什么决定，更与别人的看法无关，问题是你认为自己属于哪里。很明显，你的行动先于你的大脑给出了答案——你当然是属于我们这边的。不过，我们都知道群体的人类永远不可能真正彻底地脱离外表去看待一个人——你无法重新融入普通人类的生活，而这种疏离感可能会对你的认同感产生一定影响。”布鲁斯皱了皱眉，“或许，我可以给瞭望塔做一些生活化的改造——我不能改变整个社会，但至少在这里，我、我们可以让你自在一些。”布鲁斯活跃了一下气氛，“比如，就从超级英雄橄榄球赛开始怎么样？我们可以再吸收一些新成员。”  
“虽然我不认为你这些全是为了我计划的，但是——”维克多上前拥抱他，“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”  
“这的确不是我全部为你计划的，这是我们所有人的想法。”布鲁斯回抱他，“不管你是什么，你都是我们中的一员。”  
蝙蝠洞。  
“所以，又是一项新的支出？”阿尔弗雷德犀利地抓住了重点，“希望可怜的卢修斯今年依然不会辞职。”  
“这不是关键，阿福。”布鲁斯倒是心情很好，“关键在于我终于成功地完成了一次解决青少年情感问题的谈话。”  
“虽然我不是很明白为什么明明已经用谈话解决了的问题，最后一定要用又一笔大额支出来收尾，”阿尔弗雷德泼冷水的技巧依然高超，“但是，您开心就好，布鲁斯少爷。”  
“嗯哼。”布鲁斯已经习惯了只捡自己喜欢的听，他坐在蝙蝠电脑前，在联盟待处理事项条目下，把钢骨的心理问题一项打了个勾，然后看向了真实身份仍然存疑的几个成员。  
“下一步您要想尽办法去侵犯别人的隐私权了吗，共犯先生？”阿尔弗雷德顺着布鲁斯的视线看了过去。  
“唔，我其实不太想查……”布鲁斯看向海王的照片——剪了头发和胡子的亚瑟库瑞先生，又扫向怎么看怎么眼熟的超人和神奇女侠，嘴角抽了抽，“从现在的情况来看，我觉得查出来的东西会让我，非常、非常，难以处理。”   
“在某种程度上，我很愿意听到您这么说？”阿尔弗雷德收走了空杯子，“您终于意识到这是一种极其不好的行为了？”  
“并不。”布鲁斯关掉关于联盟的页面，开始查看哥谭的监控，“我只是在他们搞出麻烦之前不想给自己添麻烦了而已——我认为我今天的表现值得一盘小甜饼。”  
“在迪克少爷写完作业之后，我会端到客厅里。”阿尔弗雷德端着托盘离开了蝙蝠洞。  
“噢，我还在期盼一个额外的奖励呢。”布鲁斯不满地嘟囔。

3这不是报复！  
超人最近觉得自己非常非常罪恶——我似乎看上我前男友的绯闻对象了。  
虽然表面上看，他在联盟里算是和B关系最好的人了，甚至媒体上会叫他们最佳搭档，但是拜托，这完全是由于他作为联盟里飞行速度最快的人经常跑去接B这个从天上掉下来次数最多的人罢了——他去哥谭的机会一只手都数得过来——拜哥谭的建筑风格所致，B在那里从来都不需要空中支援。很长一段时间，他们只是并不愉快的合作伙伴而已。  
他对B的特别关注是从布鲁斯赞助了瞭望塔开始的。出于某种说不清道不明的攀比心，他认真地观察起了搭档蝙蝠侠——然后发现……  
哎？这个下巴，有点眼熟？居然跟布鲁斯一模一样！  
——果然是情侣下巴吗？  
哇，B的这个腰，这个腿……（他手指不自觉地捏了捏。）  
“超人！”他怀里黑漆漆的声音阴沉得能滴出水来，“你在干什么！”  
他脑海里刷地一阵清凉：“啊！抱歉，B，我刚刚在想别的事情！”  
“马上把我放到地上去！”  
“好的！”他紧张得一把人放下就猛地向上一窜，“B，我、我……”  
“那里有一架飞机需要你去接。”  
“谢谢！”拉奥啊，我为什么要说谢谢！  
不过刚刚那个角度，B头上的两个尖角好像猫耳啊。  
一直到任务结束后好久，超人有闲心去树上救猫的时候，他还在纠结自家搭档的头盔，然后手上自然地捏了捏怀里小黑猫的耳朵。  
“喵嗷——”  
“我很抱歉！”超人条件反射地叫道。

4调戏蝙蝠贼快乐  
如果你问：移情别恋到前男友的现任身上是什么感受？  
戴安娜会卸掉脸上的妆容，放下盘发，抓住金光闪闪的套索掷地有声地回答：好极了！而且特别快乐！亚马逊的女儿从不说谎！天堂岛的公主勇于面对！说翘前男友墙角就翘前男友墙角！  
而且我一点都不会像前面那个一样感到罪恶——即使不用真言套索，戴安娜也有办法验证蝙布才不是真的！  
一天。  
“蝙蝠，你看今天的报纸了吗？”  
电脑前的黑漆漆疑惑地看了过来。  
“就布鲁斯昨晚又从宴会上带走了两个美人。”  
“……”隔着护目镜都有一股浓浓的尴尬溢出来，“不要管他，他一直是那副样子。”  
另一天。  
（踱步）（欲言又止）  
“公主殿下，”黑漆漆终于放下了手上的文件，“你有什么事吗？”  
“蝙蝠，你要知道，我们是一个团队，是朋友，甚至家人，并不只是同事的。”  
“……戴安娜，你可以直说。”  
“你跟韦恩在一起是被胁迫了吗？——不管是出于什么原因，他这样在外面乱来，都未免太不在乎你了！”她愤愤地把剑拍在了桌子上，“你实话实说，他要是敢胁迫你，我去跟他谈谈！”  
蝙蝠被她拍得后退一步：“不、不，戴安娜……我们不是——你可以把剑先收起来——我们并不是恋人，只是出于一些原因不能否认而已。”  
Bingo！那我就不客气了！

5是哈尔不是哈二  
虽然某些时候会比较热衷于作死，但是绿灯誓词作证，哈尔绝对有配得上他意志力的智商和观察力——他怀疑老蝙蝠认识他的真实身份！  
老蝙蝠强迫症，即使是公布了名字的超人卡尔艾尔、神奇女侠戴安娜公主、和海王亚瑟库瑞，也很少称呼真名。但是只要没有外人在场，老蝙蝠基本都会叫他哈尔——最让人怀疑的是，相同的问题，老蝙蝠对他明显比较宽容。  
举个例子，超人上次空中接人姿势不对，被老蝙蝠吼了一通还罚了两天班，给钢骨巴里放了个小假。据蓝大个自己说，那两天老蝙蝠还有不定时抽查，导致他神经高度紧张，盯显示屏盯得快瞎了。  
而那之后不久，联盟一次集体任务，他离得近顺手接老蝙蝠的时候，灵光一现变了一池子海洋球出来。他都已经给自己选好葬礼伴奏了，结果老蝙蝠只是在爬出来之前用单人频道怒气冲冲地大吼了一声哈尔乔丹就没了下文。  
类似的事情还有几件，这给了伟大的绿灯侠更多的勇气，他决定做进一步尝试，比如——擅自闯入哥谭。  
亚瑟的弟弟突发性叛逆想要进攻大陆，为此，联盟开了个小会。  
对着桌子旁的空座位，哈尔抱着臂：“怎么？老蝙蝠退队了？”  
“是蝙蝠侠。”钢骨在摆弄身上的显示屏，“他没有回应联盟的通讯。”  
“很好，”哈尔飘了起来，“如果我需要来这，那么他也得来！”  
“GL，别做任何——”连闪电侠都追不上绿灯侠作死的速度，他看着那个发绿光的背影，喃喃地补上后半句，“……蠢事。”  
哥谭。  
哈尔依然以被老蝙蝠嫌弃过好多次的醒目方式出现在了蝙蝠机旁：“嗨喽，幽灵，你没有留信，你也不回话。”  
“我很忙。”老蝙蝠连余光都没有分给他一个。  
看着远去的蝙蝠机，哈尔站在空中摆了个做作的姿势：“好吧，但现在，调下你的日程，因为你要和我……噢！”  
蝙蝠机调转方向“嗖——”地从他身边擦了过去。  
哈尔转身：“这个讨厌的家伙！”他追过去重新和老蝙蝠比翼齐飞，换了正式一些的语气，“联盟需要你。”  
“关于导弹的事。”又是这种陈述口气的问句。  
哈尔侧头调笑：“恭喜你猜对了。”  
这时，老蝙蝠一直在追的家伙终于抬出了点重量级。蝙蝠机灵活地躲过了一炮，被落在了后面。  
“放松，我会解决他们。”哈尔与蝙蝠机错身而过。  
没有超能力的普通罪犯很明显逃不出绿灯侠的追捕，看着警车到位，哈尔回头看向老蝙蝠：“准备好了吗？这里已经解决了！”  
“是吗？”老蝙蝠站在飞机上冷冰冰地问，“谁给他们提供的恐惧毒气？”  
哈尔被问得一懵：“谁、谁怎么？”  
“谁是稻草人的目标？”老蝙蝠狠狠地瞪着他，“不知道。那么来简单一点的，像稻草人现在在哪？”  
哈尔被他的态度激到：“兄弟，我帮你抓住他们了，你可以不用感谢。”  
“我不需要抓住他们，我需要吓到他们，”老蝙蝠不为所动， “我需要情报。”他转身打开蝙蝠机的入口，“下次你再想帮忙的时候，帮我一把，什么都不要做。”  
哈尔原地生了一会气，都有些不想去开会了，但是他突然意识到一个问题——老蝙蝠居然没有让我滚出他的哥谭？

6拯救偶像行动  
告诉他、不告诉他、告诉他、不告诉他……闪电侠在迅速地纠结了好几万次之后终于下定了决心。虽然大蝙蝠看上去不是很喜欢被干涉私人生活的样子，但是他实在无法忍受自家偶像被这么残忍地欺骗——不管最终如何解决，最起码大蝙蝠应该有关于自己伴侣事情的知情权！  
他承认布鲁斯是一个很好的恋人，也并不像媒体上写的那么声色犬马，但这种一边和大蝙蝠谈恋爱，一边对大蝙蝠私下诟病的行为简直是太过分了！虽然从哥谭报纸上了解蝙布爱情长跑的历史时，发现自己被欺骗了感情让巴里有点难受，但是他很快收拾好了心情——偶像的幸福比较重要，大蝙蝠肯定是无辜的！  
“嘿！大蝙蝠！”闪电侠鼓起勇气在会议结束后，留下来叫住了蝙蝠侠，“我想跟你谈谈布鲁斯的事。”  
大蝙蝠疑惑地看了过来。  
闪电侠觉得这是让他接着说的意思：“我不是挑拨你们的关系……就是，我、我一个朋友曾经跟他、关系还行，就、就偶然谈到你的时候，我朋友说他对你的态度就不是很好——”闪电侠说得磕磕绊绊，感觉自己在大蝙蝠那里的嫌疑值简直直线上升，“我就是想问问，你、你们两个有谈过工作这方面吗？”好在他终于把话说完了。

阿福阿福阿福！蝙蝠侠简直想要哀嚎，布鲁斯这是什么神仙运气啊！他看着闪电侠复杂难明的目光，最后视线落点在闪电侠制服唯一露出的下半张脸上：“……巴里艾伦？”  
“啊——啊？”闪电侠震惊地瞪大了眼，“大蝙蝠，你……”  
“我和布鲁斯不是恋人，只是出于一些原因要误导媒体。”蝙蝠侠打断了他的话，“布鲁斯……跟我说起过你……”他看着巴里眨巴眨巴的大眼睛，还是没忍住心中的罪恶感，补充道，“他说，他对你们最后的分手……非常遗憾。”

7假装自己有标题  
钢骨突然意识到一个问题：自己可能是除了媒体报道之外唯一一个正经管蝙蝠侠叫“蝙蝠侠”的生物了——联盟里每个成员都有自己的昵称；哥谭的罪犯里最疯的叫“蝙蝠小甜心”，一般疯的叫“蝙蝠仔”，最正常的叫“蝙蝠怪物”——事实上，就连媒体也很少直接称呼“蝙蝠侠”，哥谭媒体态度好的会代以“黑暗骑士”，态度差的会直呼“蒙面义警”，而其他城市的媒体多数会称“联盟顾问”，或者“联盟唯一的人类成员”。  
那么问题来了：在追求心上人的时候，我需不需要也选一个专属昵称？  
钢骨用他外星高科技改造过的超级大脑想了想：如果大家都有自己的叫法，蝙蝠侠的正式代号只有我一个人会叫，那应该不就等于是我的专属昵称了吗——才不是因为我想不出来新名字！

“布鲁斯，你愿意给我一个机会吗？我喜欢你很久了。”  
钢骨决定跟布鲁斯正式表白。  
大概是年轻人的心思相对更加敏感，强化过的感知变得更加敏锐，又或者只是单纯的独占欲在作祟，钢骨觉得联盟成员对自己的暗恋对象都有一点不太妙的势头。总而言之，钢骨不想继续止步于好友，至少不想让布鲁斯继续认为自己只想与他做好友了。  
这天，协助蝙蝠侠完成了蝙蝠洞的系统升级，钢骨做好伪装约布鲁斯出去吃饭——根据经验，布鲁斯状态明显要比蝙蝠侠好说话。  
看起来他在隐藏自己爱恋方面的能力一流，布鲁斯明显愣了一下：“……维克多，你……”你太年轻了，还没有经历足够多，你意外之后的交际圈太小了，这只是一时错觉……布鲁斯有丰富的理由来拒绝他，但是看着对面青年人目光，他知道前面那些都是借口，“这太突然了——我认为你值得更好的。”  
“别总是贬低自己，布鲁斯，你已经是我能想象的最好了，”维克多得到意料之中的拒绝却并不失落，毕竟他要面对的是蝙蝠馅儿的哥谭王子，“我只是希望能得到一个追求你的机会。”  
“这是你的自由，”布鲁斯认真地与他对视了一会，“当然可以。”

8海蝙可以走心的  
“海王是联盟的一名重要成员。”  
“在哪一方面？”  
“在……额……嗯……”  
在联盟的主要威胁几乎全部来自太空与陆上罪犯的情况下，作为一个超能力都与水有关的超能力者，海王在联盟中的位置一直比较尴尬。虽然联盟内部都很感谢海王在海陆外交以及相关危机中的贡献，但很显然，在海洋基本和平的当下，不是所有人都这么想。面对媒体的尖锐提问，联盟一时陷入了尴尬的沉默。  
唉。蝙蝠侠走上前：“海王的与海洋生物沟通的能力会有决定性的作用。我很确定这会在未来帮我们大忙。”  
可惜的是，虽然源于布鲁斯的伶牙俐齿很能唬人，但记者们也不是好糊弄的：“我们可以看到，尽管海王的能力过于专业，他的队友们依然百分百地支持着他。”  
好在海王并不是非常在意，甚至还很有心情拉着全联盟一起去海底庆祝。  
海藻沙拉、海藻汉堡、海藻汤……亚特兰蒂斯与海洋生物的友好关系让期待海鲜盛宴的一众人等大失所望。  
“嗝！”也许不包括蝙蝠侠？  
但海底城特产的美酒为这场庆功宴追回了不少分数。吃了海豹胆的亚瑟举着杯子绕过醉了满地的队友，开始强行给现场唯一清醒的蝙蝠侠劝酒：“我真没想到，大蝙蝠你居然会站出来给我说话，我，太感动了——来，喝一杯！”  
“我不喝酒。”蝙蝠侠表示实力拒绝。我再也不想看见酒和亚瑟库瑞联系在一起了。  
“哈？大蝙蝠你这生活也太无趣些了吧！”亚瑟靠在桌边给自己灌了一口。  
“我只是不想沉溺那些虚假的乐趣。”  
“虚假？”亚瑟不知想起了什么，眯了眯眼睛，“酒可是实实在在牵露水姻缘的好东西。”  
你最好在想别的事。蝙蝠侠抓着桌边的手一紧，看向亚瑟和蔼地笑了：“我是不爱酒水，因为我觉得搏击要有意思得多，”他挑衅地勾了勾手，“怎么样，有兴趣吗？”


	9. 蝙蝠侠的现同事们——3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大型掉马修罗场（没有）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我我我，我彻底放弃结局all路线了QAQ，思考了好久，感觉现在的情况，海王和钢骨根本就没有希望了啊，结局可能会是分结局，或者（我偷懒的话）变成开放式。。。从来没写过这么长的文，又没规划好大纲，现在刚开始设想的人设都崩得差不多了，我尽量早点结束，再拖下去就要坑掉了

1  
“戴安娜，我是对的，蛇怪并没有要入侵地球，塞纳冈人是——啊！”  
“蝙蝠侠！回话！你能听见我吗！”  
蛇怪的飞船冲向了华盛顿，在正义联盟首战失利时，一道能量柱击落了飞船，塞纳冈的军队笼罩了白宫上空。“请迅速做出决定，我们是你们唯一的希望。”地球的领袖们接受了所谓的帮助，一个防卫力场迅速建立。  
“我不相信巧合。”在联盟的其他人都去协助建造的时候，蝙蝠侠与留守瞭望塔的神奇女侠解剖了坠毁飞船中蛇怪的尸体，“飞船中的人员早在被击落之前就已经死掉很久了。”  
潜入塞纳冈内部听到的对话证实了蝙蝠侠的猜测，但是面对针对性的袭击，联盟成员还是落败被俘。好在不久，有赖于戴安娜的随机应变，他们成功脱逃——在被全面通缉的情况下。  
“这里是塞纳冈官方正式通报，你们所谓的正义联盟已经触犯了我们的军事法律，他们可以被视为敌人。任何被发现有帮助他们行为的人，将立刻被惩罚。”打着探照灯的飞船在城市上空盘旋。  
“当整个星球都在追捕我们的时候，我们具体要怎么才能够隐藏住？”戴安娜问出了所有人心中共同的疑问。  
钢骨低头沉思，余光看到了满架的衣服。我们这是在——一家大型商场？这方面我可相当有经验了。他随手提起身旁的一只袖子：“他们找的是正义联盟。而换下制服，”大衣，帽子，围巾，墨镜，“我们就只是普通公民了。”  
不！我拒绝！蝙蝠侠不着痕迹、下意识地后退了一步。虽然什么时候掉马都很尴尬，但至少应该是我准备好了再说啊！  
“我以为我们互相公开身份会是一个更加正式些的场合。”超人把额前的卷毛向上一抹，又找了一副黑框眼镜戴上，“克拉克肯特，星球日报记者。”  
“我看过你的报道——天哪，你写报道那么吹嘘自己都不觉得尴尬吗！”闪电侠震惊地摘下了头罩，“巴里艾伦，中城警局物证处。”  
克拉克打好领带，闻言耸了下肩：“生活所迫。”现在已经不尴尬了。  
戴安娜选好裙装，盘好长发，对着镜子化了下妆，转过身：“戴安娜普林斯，雕刻爱好者。”  
哈尔连换装都不用，绿灯戒指的制服光芒褪去，直接就是他的常服：“哈尔乔丹，退伍空军。”他指向张大了嘴的巴里，先下手为强，“小熊，你居然一直瞒着我！”  
“好像你有跟我说过实话一样，天才！”巴里拒绝被他带跑。  
“啧，小男孩。”正在给亚瑟做伪装的戴安娜摇了摇头。  
天杀的布鲁斯你连我都坑！面对同伴们若有若无扫过来的视线，蝙蝠侠抿了抿唇。  
克拉克看出他的不自在：“B，如果你——”  
“布鲁斯韦恩。”蝙蝠侠却先一步扯下了自己的面罩。  
“……哇哦。”不管有没有发出声音，但起码大家的口型都是一样的。（钢骨：大家怎么都这么震惊？我还是附和着震惊一下吧orz）

2  
“我们得分开走。”  
戴安娜笑容和蔼，不容置疑地拉走了布鲁斯。克拉克欲言又止地跟着维克多与海王离开。哈尔难得十分沉默，顺手带上了一脸梦游的巴里。  
“布鲁斯韦恩，哈？”戴安娜微微侧头，看不出情绪地扫了身边人一眼。  
布鲁斯叹气：“我错了，戴安娜——我只是在犹豫要怎么告诉你。”  
“我不觉得这有什么可犹豫的。”戴安娜突然想起刚刚队友们的表情，猛地回头，“我记得你的情史貌似挺丰富的来着——你祸害过几个同事？”  
“我没祸害他们！我都是认真的！”布鲁斯立刻为自己正名。  
“嗯哼？”戴安娜不置可否，“所以是几个？”  
布鲁斯拒绝回答。  
“如果只有一个的话，你、还有他们，不至于这种反应，”戴安娜这次不给他隐瞒的机会，“四个？”  
布鲁斯刚想说话，突然记起什么，又卡住了。  
“赫拉啊！难道你连维克多都撩过了！你还记得他只是个孩子吗！”戴安娜震惊。  
布鲁斯抿了抿唇，受不了戴安娜谴责的目光，忍不住低声反驳了一句：“维克多已经成年了。”  
“但他还是个学生！”戴安娜不赞同地看了他一眼，深吸一口气，转移了话题，“所以现在的情况你打算怎么解决？”  
布鲁斯彻底放弃治疗：“什么也不做——我跟你们已经分手了——而且我没有撩过维克多，我找机会会拒绝他的。”身边的人突然没了声音，布鲁斯疑惑地转头看过去，“怎么？有什么问题吗？”  
戴安娜从沉思中回过神：“你的秘密身份是你唯一瞒过我的事了？”  
布鲁斯不明所以地点头。  
“那我们大概还有一些问题。”  
远处的骚乱吸引了两人的注意，看着塞纳冈士兵攻击平民，戴安娜难以忍受地出手相助，两人又一次陷入了逃亡。  
“进来！”一家饭馆的门口，有人在招手，“请藏在这里！”店主一把将两人拉了进去。  
“我们不能呆在这里，”布鲁斯被抓着手臂，拖向里面，“如果他们发现你帮助我们……”  
但是店主置若罔闻：“坐在这里。”  
一位女士立刻上前，给戴安娜扎上了头巾。  
简单的伪装刚刚完成，店门就被塞纳冈士兵踹开了。  
戴安娜见状，一把扯过布鲁斯吻了上去，不着痕迹地挡住了两人的脸。  
“我们正在找一个黑发的男人和一个女人。”  
“如果你要找人的话，得再具体一些。”店主从容地指向了满屋的黑发男女。  
“刚刚有人进来吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那两个人呢？”  
“啊哈？那对恋人？他们来了很久了。”  
“我们走。”  
追兵们离开后，戴安娜放开了布鲁斯，挑眉：“这就是我刚刚提到的问题了。”  
“这不是问题。”布鲁斯微笑。

3  
另一边，三观收到严重迫害的巴里还在恍惚中：“我不能相信大蝙蝠就是布鲁斯韦恩。”我是不是应该兴奋一下我被偶像给撩了？还是先关心一下偶像的精神分裂？或者发现偶像表里不一是不是应该脱粉？天啊我居然还当着偶像的面说他坏话！我、当着、我偶像、AKA大蝙蝠的面、说他坏话！我还活着吗？不不，我刚刚经历的肯定都是幻觉！“你觉得一个身价亿万的花花公子有时候会笑一笑吗？”巴里在脑内把布鲁斯笑起来的下半张脸拼到了大蝙蝠的面具下面——天哪，这是恐怖片！  
但是感情经验更加丰富的哈尔关心的是另一件事：“我不敢相信老蝙蝠摘下面罩时，大家都露出了那种表情。”  
“什么表情？”巴里回忆了一下，“你说大家都很惊讶？这不是太正常了吗！谁能想到大蝙蝠演技那么好！”他自己骂自己都面不改色——真不愧是我偶像——虽然是为了糊弄我——大骗子！  
“你没谈过恋爱不知道，”哈尔的表情一言难尽，“就那种看混蛋前男友的眼神，满眼写着你居然骗我——难以想象这里面居然还包括蓝大个和我们的公主殿下。”他说到这里转过头，“说起来你当时在我身边惊讶什么，哇了好大声？”  
“……我？”巴里被庞大的信息量砸了一脸，“我觉得大蝙蝠不是那种人……”  
“……你跟我说实话，你认识布鲁斯？”哈尔警觉地认真了一些，“你知道我问的是哪种认识。”  
“啊。”巴里眨眼。  
“小熊，……”哈尔本来想安慰初恋失利的好友几句，结果一时词穷，最后只落得一句，“虽然我和布鲁斯没能给你做个好榜样，但你要相信爱情——天下的男人并不都一般黑。”  
“可是天才，布鲁斯不黑的。”巴里犹豫了一下，还是打算给偶像正个名，“我是因为中心城的义警工作和布鲁斯分手的，布鲁斯很好。”  
“……”哈尔一噎，“那老蝙蝠这感情路有点凄惨啊。”  
“你什么意思！被我分手怎么就凄惨了？”巴里瞪眼。  
哈尔抽了下嘴角：“你这是以小人之心度君子之腹！我根本就没讽刺你——我是觉得老蝙蝠秘密身份本来号称千人斩的来着，结果三番两次被分手，也不知道脸疼不。”  
“三番两次？”巴里狐疑地看向哈尔，“布鲁斯根本就没有被分手的传闻，你从哪听说的三番两次？”他突然想起商城里的场面，“你当时也哇了好大声——你也跟他有一腿！”  
哈尔翻了个白眼：“什么叫有一腿？小熊你说话好听一点——我也是正常谈的恋爱好吗！”  
巴里没理他：“所以，如果你之前关于公主和蓝大个的猜测都对的话……”  
两人面露惊恐地对视了一眼。  
4  
拉奥啊，我好不容易从布鲁斯那个坑里爬出来，在抢蝙蝠的边缘试探几下，结果现在布鲁斯和B是一个人——我这是注定要在一棵树上吊死了吗！克拉克脑子里乱糟糟一片。不过我貌似不用再为看上别家恋人而感到愧疚了——用情专一还是个有点的来着？等等，现在不是自夸的时候——如果布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠的话，那他之前疑似出轨的事情就都有解释了啊，我是不是可以再跟他谈一次恋爱？莲恩老师，我需要情感援助！  
感谢多年从事超级英雄职业的经验，超人在神游天外的同时和小伙伴们顺利搞定了塞纳冈的入侵者，甚至得益于超级大脑的一心二用，还和老搭档激情互怼了两句——而似乎是公开身份的后遗症，一向严苛的蝙蝠侠甚至将战后总结延迟了。  
星球日报午休时分。  
“总结起来就是，你在前男友把自己伪装得判若两人之后，又一次爱上他了。”露易丝半坐在桌子边上，居高临下地看着克拉克。  
克拉克控制不住地推了推眼镜，辩解：“不是我，是我一个——”  
“我以为现代社会我朋友代指我自己已经是公认潜规则了。”露易丝挑了挑眉，“还是你觉得以我们的关系，你还需要遮遮掩掩一下？”  
“……”克拉克放弃治疗，“所以，你有什么建议吗？”  
“我能有什么建议？我承认布鲁斯是一个很有魅力的人，而且你现在是一门心思扑倒在人家身上，还要我给什么建议——好像我反对你就会直接放弃一样。”露易丝翻了个白眼，“只要你确定他不是三心二意的人渣，那喜欢就去追，追不上了你也好彻底死心去过自己的日子。”  
“我还没行动呢，你怎么就直接定义我追不上了？”克拉克小声表示不满。  
“……”露易丝对他毫无职业素养的捕捉重点的能力感到非常无语，“成成成，你追得上，追上了就不用再天天心不在焉，一直惦记着了。”  
“那你能给一些怎么追人的建议吗？”克拉克一秒变脸，眨了眨蓝眼睛。  
“你最开始问的就是怎么追人的建议吧？”露易丝抽了抽嘴角，“你根本就没在要不要追上犹豫。”  
克拉克理所当然地点了点头，满脸写着“追布鲁斯有什么可犹豫的”。  
露易丝扶额：“OK……”我那个天真质朴、特别容易害羞的小镇男孩哪去了？  
5蝙蝠侠顿悟了神速力  
这里是瞭望塔，正在举行塞纳冈侵略战之后第一次联盟会议。  
联盟从未有过如此正式的会议——钢骨没有抓怕，海王没有溜号，绿灯没有捣乱，女侠没有调侃，闪闪没有打岔，超人没有顶嘴——蝙蝠侠难得顺利进行了战斗复盘和总结评价，但他并没有感受到轻松欣慰。  
“散会。”他干巴巴地说。  
意料之中的，没有人起身离开。众人沉默僵持了好久，突然异口同声：“你——”然后一起闭上了嘴，面面相觑。  
蝙蝠侠下颌肌肉绷紧：“我不希望你们因为任何私人情感影响到联盟的工作。”他顿了顿，迎着同事们谴责的目光，不得不补充一句，“……私人问题，你们可以私下解决，不要占用会议时间。”他强撑着说完，“现在，散会！”然后飞速地离开了会议室。  
“这是不是大蝙蝠第一次率先离开会议桌？”

6踢人踢人  
解决了奥姆寻求哥哥注意力的日常作死后，布鲁斯大笔一挥买下了沿岸的海滩，而前来帮忙的蝙蝠侠叹了口气，看向战斗中频频瞥向自己的海王：“谈谈？”  
两人伪装之后找了一家酒吧，面面相觑喝了半杯闷酒。布鲁斯无奈开口：“你……如果和奥姆相处有困难的话，可以问问我的管家，他还是很擅长和年轻人打交道的。”  
“啊。”亚瑟盯着桌面的样子好像那里有一条鱼在吐泡泡。  
布鲁斯揉了揉抽痛的太阳穴，敲了敲桌角，画了个M：“我记得你没这么心思细腻的来着——话说我一个吃了亏的都没纠结，你到底在纠结什么啊！”  
“你吃亏？难道我没把你伺候好——”亚瑟条件反射一抬头，正对上布鲁斯戏谑的眼神，一下子把尾音噎了回去，又觉得有辱七海之王的威信，梗了下脖子，“我还不是怕你会介意我们的同事关系……”  
“现在在介意的那个人可不是我。”布鲁斯拒接背黑锅。  
“我可一开始就公开自己的身份了，你敢说你没因为这个态度冷淡？”亚瑟越说越觉得自己憋屈，“而且我们第一次见面我说的是真名！你不但名字是瞎编的，连脸都想糊弄我来着！”  
布鲁斯眉毛一挑：“你跟我说这个？我跟你态度冷淡是我的问题吗？明明是你天天在海底呆着，除了值班从不上岸，还带了个鱼缸上瞭望塔，弄得我们都不敢跟你搭腔——谁知道你们是不是在聊天！还有第一次见面，是你喝醉了拿非人类的力气作弊的你还有脸说！而且我那个时候就叫火柴马龙，从出生证明到犯罪记录一应俱全的真实身份，我哪里有糊弄你了？我布鲁斯韦恩的身份都没那么详细！”  
“……”亚瑟盯着酒杯：这杯子要是大一点能把我藏进去就好了……  
刚刚嘴炮大捷的布鲁斯非常舒服地喝一口：“还有问题吗？”  
“不。”不敢有。  
布鲁斯满意地点了点头，总结：“我不会再陪你来酒吧了——”他恶趣味地停了一会，欣赏了一番亚瑟“完蛋搞砸了”的崩溃表情，才悠悠然补了一句，“但是欢迎你去找阿福聊天。”

7  
韦恩科技与星际实验室联合研究的模拟技术大获成功。斯通博士在表达了感谢之情后自然地给自己找了个活，把空间留给了满脸写着“我有话说”的两人。  
“我……我大概猜得到，”维克多犹豫了一下，“我也知道你的答案了——我不会再给你添麻烦——”  
布鲁斯皱眉打断了他的话：“我从未觉得你是麻烦——韦恩科技很早就着手模拟技术了，与星际实验室的合作也是从你的意外发生之后就开始了，我和你父亲只是想给你留一个惊喜——绝对不是为了变相拒绝你。”  
“不不，布鲁斯，我没有那么想过你，我只是——”维克多顿了顿，抬起头，“多少能看得出你和超人、戴安娜的关系——他们很好。”  
“你从来就不比他们差——我们是一个团队，我们是一样的，维克多，”布鲁斯认真地看着他，“我，我没有接受你，”他撇过头，“只是因为我已经失去那种年轻人谈恋爱的热情了，”他叹气，“我们不合适——抱歉。”  
维克多抱住他：“你不需要抱歉，这是你的自由。”他退开一步问道，“所以我们还是朋友吗？”  
“你认真的？”布鲁斯露出了一个诧异的表情，“当然！”


	10. 贵盟真乱（不是）——1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分结局1——女侠

关键词选择：未尽之事、生离、死别

在正义联盟的数次相助之下，希波吕忒女王终于同意试着与外界建交，而戴安娜当仁不让地成为了其间的负责人。而今天，正是戴安娜普林斯作为神奇女侠兼天堂岛外交官，第一次出席酒会。  
“看呐，是神奇女侠！”  
“普林斯女士！”  
“神奇女侠，你真的来自一个没有男人的岛屿吗？”  
“普林斯女士，你是否认为艺术成就与种族天赋有关？”  
“请问您隐瞒身份成为艺术家是个人想法还是军事任务？”  
“请问您之前的雕塑作品中是否有取自希腊神祇本人的创造？”  
“……”  
“记者招待会在明天，这里只是欢迎酒会——你们这样对待一位女士未免过于粗鲁了。”人群自觉地为他让开了一条路，韦恩先生绅士地对有些紧张的戴安娜伸手，“我可以请你跳舞吗？”  
戴安娜默默松了一口气：“当然！”  
“我以为你最近在躲我。”戴安娜熟练地进入音乐节奏。  
布鲁斯调笑：“英雄救美是绅士的本能。”  
戴安娜挑眉：“你知道你两个身份的表现有些过于分裂吗？”  
“这正不是我希望的吗？”  
“我以为——”  
“哗——”一队士兵闯入宴会，短暂的机锋告于段落。接着萨维奇改名换姓，通过与公主结婚控制卡斯尼亚。戴安娜阻止婚礼失败被抓，卡斯尼亚参与建造的空间站成了威胁世界安全的武器。  
事实又一次强有力地证明：两个超级英雄呆在一起是不可能好好过一个假期的。  
所以同意把超级罪犯交给跟他有仇的小公主看押一会也是可以被理解的。  
戴安娜看着小公主的背影远去，扭头：“你知道，我们还有一场没有跳完的舞。”  
蝙蝠侠一本正经：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“不要跟我装傻——”戴安娜一顿，突然有些不满地瞪他，“嘿！在我面前你还有必要分得那么开吗？”  
蝙蝠侠死死闭着嘴巴僵持了一会：“……关于那支舞——去和布鲁斯韦恩谈。”  
“你是真的固执。”戴安娜要被他气笑了，转身离开，“我们会好好谈谈这件事的。”活该单身萨维奇，打扰别人谈恋爱，素质极差，十分欠揍！  
自觉有些理亏的蝙蝠侠默默地跟在了她后面。  
→关键词：未尽之事get√

冰山酒吧——对面大楼的滴水兽上。  
戴安娜百无聊赖地靠在石兽上蹲点：“你有去过那里吗？”  
“我会去，在任何必要的时候。”  
“是，但那对你来说只是工作。”戴安娜扭头看向一旁的蝙蝠侠，“我说的是去那里找点乐子——或许，或许和一个特殊的人一起。”她侧过身。  
蝙蝠侠沉默地踩着石兽。  
“不，蝙蝠侠不会约会，”戴安娜一手支着脑袋有些无奈地调侃，“会耽误你的冥想时间。”  
蝙蝠侠回过头：“第一，和队友约会总是会变成灾难。第二，你是一个不朽战斗民族的公主，我是一个有问题的花花公子，很多问题。还有第三，如果我的敌人知道我有一个特殊的人，在通过她对付我之前他们都不会消停……”  
“咔！”戴安娜不知何时站起来捏碎了手边的石兽，她冷静地问，“还有呢？”  
“叮叮叮叮叮——”  
“那里！”蝙蝠侠迅速发出抓钩掠向警报响起的小巷。  
“警铃救你一命。”戴安娜随后赶上。  
所以说我讨厌魔法。在“普通的小贼”变成了地狱里被假释的女魔头后，某个尖耳朵男友抱起了粉嫩嫩带着银色护腕的小猪。  
某种程度上也挺配的哈？  
闭嘴，布鲁斯！  
→关键词：生离get√

格鲁德入侵军事基地，意图用导弹炸毁猩猩城，神奇女侠强行拦下了最后一颗导弹。  
“戴安娜！”蝙蝠侠扑向废墟。  
尘埃落定，石块瓦砾之下一片寂静。  
前去阻拦的其他成员姗姗来迟。  
沉默。  
蝙蝠侠跪在地上，垂下了搬动石块的手。  
废墟下一颤，残骸被掀到一边，戴安娜一手抓着控制盒，“咔。”  
→关键词：死别fail×

“你们的城市已经安全了。”  
在欢呼声中，戴安娜站在蝙蝠侠身边。  
一个对视，蝙蝠侠试图藏起沾满泥土的双手。  
“我可以申请一个大难不死后的约会吗？”戴安娜歪歪脑袋。  
蝙蝠侠看似镇静地转头：“戴……唔！”  
戴安娜感到恋人的手犹犹豫豫揽上自己的腰，弯了眼角。  
“所以，一场和蝙蝠侠的约会？”戴安娜这一次自信满满。  
蝙蝠侠习惯性地泼人冷水：“蝙蝠侠是不会去酒吧约会的。”  
“你可真擅长扫兴。”戴安娜不满地嘀咕。  
→替补关键词：为你我受冷飞吹get√  
WB结局get√


	11. 贵盟真乱（不是）——2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分结局2——大超

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 官方推cp真是比不过，WB是超正故意炒起来的，粮多算正常，但写起来一看，超蝙这对被暗搓搓推得才是极品，不明说比明说的还腻歪。三巨头的爱情实在编不出什么，我发誓后面红绿灯的分结局不会是伪更了……吧？

关键词：背叛、牺牲、年华老去

在狮子小姐的协助下，克拉克攻略布鲁斯的进展正在稳步龟爬中，虽然蝙蝠侠先生进来没有办公室恋爱的准备，但是超人依然靠坚持不懈的软磨硬泡，顶着阿尔弗雷德不赞同的白眼，让黑暗骑士接受了滴水兽上的夜宵——与之相比，让布鲁西宝贝接受小甜饼和苹果派以物易物就要容易得多了。  
但事情不会那么容易的。  
……或者说，反派才是神助攻？

“你为什么不问他呢？”哈尔双臂抱胸看向蝙蝠侠。  
我试图去就一个想跳楼自杀的失业人士，然后那个需要帮忙的家伙突然变成了金属人，给了我一枪，而等我醒来：“发生了什么？”  
酥皮式疑惑.jpg (o-O)?？  
瞭望塔。  
依然在蒙圈中的超人听着同伴们的分析：大家都受到了剥夺行动力的攻击，这些攻击是为了一个更大的阴谋，攻击计划针对每个人的弱点量身打造，合理猜测是出自某个很熟悉联盟的人之手。  
“这些计划是我的。”蝙蝠侠面色依旧平静。  
“你的？”  
“你在说什么！”  
“……”  
面对同伴们的不可置信，蝙蝠侠的声音依然沉稳清晰：“我仔细研究过每个联盟成员的过去和现在，然后策划了能够制服你们的计划以备不时之需。”  
“你在开玩笑吧？”  
“制服，不是杀死。”蝙蝠侠打断众人的议论， “用我计划的人做了改动。”  
但这显然不是一个能被众人接受的解释。  
“这仍然是对我们的信任的一种不可接受的背叛！”戴安娜质问。  
“正义联盟集结了这个星球上最强大也最具有潜在危险性的人……”  
巴里打断了蝙蝠侠的解释：“你认为我们中有人会跑到另一边去？”  
“或者屈服于心灵控制。”蝙蝠侠补充，“没错，这有可能。这就是我为什么制定了计划以备必要时压制任意或者所有正义联盟成员。”  
暗恋对象天天想把我揍趴下……超人终于表态了：“我们绝对没人会对你做这样的事。”酥皮式委屈.jpg (▼ヘ▼#)  
“那是你们蠢。”蝙蝠侠的毒舌并不受情景影响。  
众人被意料之外情理之中的嘲讽噎了一下。  
“我倒不觉得蝙蝠侠的计划有问题，”英勇无畏的绿灯侠打破了尴尬的场面，“但让别人把它偷了就相当蠢了。”  
哇哦，这一发反嘲讽正是时候，直戳痛处！  
蝙蝠侠的注意力被成功转移：“我花了不少时间想这个问题……”  
信任危机先放一边，解决更大的阴谋更加重要。  
但那并不意味着对内计划的事情就这么过去了。  
“……然后，我召集这次会议的主要议题，”有些时候我真的不想做主席。被推出来审判蝙蝠侠的超人绷着脸背稿，“鉴于在汪达尔萨维奇事件中暴露的信任危机，我们必须决定蝙蝠侠是否被允许继续留在联盟中，所有赞成……”  
“等等，”戴安娜打断了他的话，“在我们投票前，被告应该被允许为自己辩护几句。”  
“赞成。”哈尔附议。  
“好吧。”好吧。超人冷漠地想，我这是被情敌坑了吧？绝对是被他们坑了！私底下商量的时候不说，现在跳出来装好人了？！他努力保持严肃地微微侧头，“蝙蝠侠？”  
但蝙蝠侠是那么容易被感动的人吗？  
“我的行为不需要任何辩护。同样的情况下，我还会这么做。”  
“喂！拜托！”巴里简直坐不住。  
“作为个人，甚至作为团队，正义联盟都太危险了，不能没有安全保险以防我们能力被滥用的可能性。”  
戴安娜依然试图改变他：“我们用自己的能力是为了保护世界，我们一直都是。”  
“那么要是我们把它用到其他目的呢？”蝙蝠侠也肯定不是那么容易被说服的人。他站起来，“如果你们这些人看不到一个不受控制的联盟的潜在危险性，我也不需要等一个投票了。我不属于这里。”  
纳尼？发生了什么？他怎么就这么走了？超人原地懵圈。  
不行，到手的蝙蝠不能就这么飞了。  
“有时间吗？”  
蝙蝠侠抬头看了他一眼：“你想做什么？”  
“你制定了后备计划来组织联盟里的每一个人以防我们变坏。”  
“我的计划只是为了制服，并非杀死。”蝙蝠侠低头继续调试传送器。  
超人走近：“但是萨维奇想出了埋葬你的计划。”  
“我想是的。那不在我的计划内。”蝙蝠侠分了一个眼神，“不是吗？”  
“说了那么多关于缺乏监督的力量，你还是那么自负以至于不想出一个计划来阻止你自己？”  
“我确实有个计划，叫做正义联盟。”  
“只是想要确认一下。”克拉克伸出右手，“我本来想要等一个合适的机会送你一个合适的礼物。”他摊开手掌露出方盒。  
“这是什么？”  
“如果联盟走错了方向，我希望能有个我信任的人来保护地球。”他看着蝙蝠侠打开盖子，“即使与我为敌。”他忍受着氪石辐射，“我心脏中取出的子弹——我以性命信任你。”  
蝙蝠侠合上盖子，沉默地走向了传送平台。  
布鲁斯明白自己接受的是什么，他可是蝙蝠侠。超人微笑着帮他按下了传送。这下你可不能再拿办公室禁止谈恋爱来拒绝我了。  
→关键词：背叛get or not？

自由恋爱新鲜一下就好了，该归队还是要归队的，毕竟不能让私人情绪影响工作是基本原则。  
近来地球难得的太平，超人有了更多时间去隔壁当阿卡姆的电灯泡。  
刚刚出狱的卢瑟宣布自己会试图放下对超人类的恶意，把自己的智慧用到更值得的地方。他甚至建了个卢瑟城——虽然是拿钱打水漂欺负超人的。但是在公众，乃至天真的联盟新人眼里，他确实改邪归正了。  
哈尔被军团召回执行任务了，闪电侠和钢骨去了天启星帮忙，亚瑟和戴安娜回了趟老家，看上去正是反派们棒打鸳鸯不成按个头的时候。  
一颗与一个国家等大的氪石正在向地球逼近，卢瑟声称，通过计算，可以靠导弹将这颗陨石解决，但作为备用计划，仍希望可以与超人会面，并借机化解曾经的矛盾。  
意料之内，这次会面是个阴谋，卢瑟算计了金属人一条命来污蔑超人，发出悬赏追捕。联系不久前卢瑟城被毁一事，原本该给予帮助的其他联盟成员都相信了超人心智受氪石强辐射影响的鬼话。一时间，除了真正和他一起对付过金属人的蝙蝠侠之外，超人孤立无援。  
受辐射影响，卢瑟的导弹计划失败了。  
但同时，感谢永远学不会忍耐、总是提前暴露的反派，阿曼达拒绝接受卢瑟关于废墟之上建立新世界的新计划，二人组得到了需要的数据。  
“一个小孩子怎么会有这么多钱？”克拉克在玩具大师的门前脱口而出。  
一旁的蝙蝠侠瞥了他一眼：“我就有那么多钱，只不过不爱玩具而已。”  
抱歉，打扰了……  
“你需要的东西都在这里了。”蝙蝠侠把阿曼达交来的东西递过去。  
“好极了，”玩具大师接过，“我只要输入这些数据就可以把火箭发射了。”  
“额……”接过无数损坏的各类飞行器但至今没见过一个完好火箭、坐拥一整座角角落落都是高科技但不能拆下来卖的孤独堡垒、看上一位亿万富翁但至今没追到手、出身小镇农场、某种意义上挺穷的超人，提出了一个卑微的愿望，“玩具人，请问我们现在能看看火箭吗？”  
一旁的蝙蝠侠一脸冷漠：谁跟你是我们？一个火箭而已，都长一样，有什么好看的。  
“当然，当然！”玩具大师欣然领路，“我没有太多时间，所以我在我七岁时一个随手设计的小玩意的基础上，做了这个。这就是为什么即使它不需要飞行员也依然有手动控制器。哦，还有一件事，”他想起什么，回了下头，“当初我设计这个时，刚好有一些英雄崇拜。”  
一个超大款的超蝙合体机器人映入眼帘。  
干得漂亮！咳咳，超人努力把思路集中到正事上：“你真的确定这东西能动？”  
玩具大师正要说话，但被蝙蝠侠半路截断了：“快去输入数据，孩子。”  
“好吧。”  
脚步声远去，蝙蝠侠才肯稍稍表现一下惊讶：“哇哦。”  
但是还不等超人就小粉丝的强势助攻发表什么看法，一个字面意义上散发着灼灼绿光的家伙就再一次跳出来砸场子了。  
等我去换套制服回来烧死这个绝顶单身的卢瑟，打扰别人谈恋爱遭天打五雷轰啊！  
靠着液态氪石和高科技机甲打倒了二人组的卢瑟飞到玩具大师身后：“所以你就是另一个足够聪明的能够阻止陨石的家伙了。”  
乌发茂盛的小孩子斜了他一眼：“是唯一一个足够聪明的。你没能阻止陨石，记得吗？”  
来自智商与头发的双重嘲讽之下，卢瑟一击捣毁了玩具大师的操作台。  
“你在干什么！”玩具大师大喊，“我要怎么操纵我的火箭！”  
“你不必操纵了，”卢瑟邪笑着，“它就不会起飞了。”  
从废墟中脱身的蝙蝠侠见状，当即冲向了火箭内的驾驶室。  
“等等！”超人强撑着飞了上去，“你要干什么？”  
“我要自己操纵这个东西起飞。”  
“你疯了！”超人瞪大了眼睛。  
“砰——”  
死秃子连告别的时间都不想要给他们。  
“再见。”蝙蝠侠转身消失。  
“……那是我最好的朋友，”和我最爱的人。超人眼看着火箭升空，回头一手捏住卢瑟进攻的手，“而你刚刚杀了他！”  
这一切什么时候才能结束？超人硬扛着氪石射线毁了卢瑟的机甲。可是，杀了这个混蛋又能改变什么？天空中有绿色的星云，美得让所有人欢呼。而我甚至还没有好好告白。  
“超人！”伤势好转的联盟成员匆匆赶来，“玩具人的消息，他说还有存活的可能！”  
人生真是大起大落，峰回路转。兴奋的超人恨不得举着接亲的花轿绕城一圈。  
→关键词：牺牲fail×

“在很多时候，莱克斯卢瑟都是最糟糕的人类。”  
“但是他为救我们而死。”超人依然相信善良。  
面对达克赛德的大举入侵，正联与反派们首次合作，莱克斯卢瑟用反生命方程式与达克赛德一起消失。  
蝙蝠侠照例提出异议：“我很怀疑他们中根本就没人真的死了。”  
“我们亲眼看见的。”超人愿意为善意辩解。  
但闪电侠站了另一边：“我们上次也看见了。”  
“他们会回来的。”  
“而我们会有所准备。”  
“现在，”戴安娜走向界限分明的对面，“是时候把卢瑟的罪犯伙伴们送去他们该呆的地方了。”  
“等一下！”对面惊叫，“我们帮你们这些家伙拯救了世界，而我们甚至都得不到一个从宽处理吗！”  
所有人都不自觉地看向了平素最不好说话的蝙蝠侠。  
超人与蝙蝠侠对上了目光，无辜地摊了摊手。  
我感觉我受到了歧视。蝙蝠侠在面具下悄悄翻了个白眼：“……你说的有道理。”他笑着在所有人的震惊中下了判决，“你们可以先逃五分钟。”  
“才五分钟！你开玩笑吗？”  
戴安娜的语气波澜不惊：“四分钟，五十五秒。”  
联盟不紧不慢地迈着步子，走向罪犯们逃亡的方向。  
“先逃一步？你可真是越老越温柔了。”超人在所有人的后面调侃蝙蝠侠。  
“你绝从没有过一个需要超越的目标吗？”蝙蝠侠难得心情很好地回击他。  
“我的确有，”超人见缝插针，“就是不知道你是否允许我去超越了。”  
“你总要试了才能知道。”  
→关键词：年华老去get√  
SB分结局get√

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重看了一遍毁灭，这部真的是all的典范——开篇全员宠，救援帮忙调戏逞强，大家强势关怀让蝙蝠回去休息。开会的时候，闪闪就各种不可置信，绿灯直接公开维护，超人一直懵逼，好不容易开个口还被刺了一下，立马消停，女侠虽然开始的时候挺生气，但后面第二次会议就态度就好了太多了，主动给蝙蝠递台阶，虽然大傲娇没要——动画版投票没开始蝙蝠就退出了，我怀疑要是真投了票，可能都出不了像漫画一样的差超人一票的平局。只有独爱奥利奥的囧叔和新人钢骨没怎么掺和。


	12. 贵盟真乱（不是）——3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分结局3——哈二

哈尔其实远比他表现出来的要心思细腻，也更重视感情，只是常年浪迹宇宙的义警生活，让他学会了与地球上一别经年的亲友淡化交情。他看得出来布鲁斯不想与自己的同事再有什么恋情牵扯，所以哪怕他对此颇多遗憾，也愿意放手让总是瞎操心的老蝙蝠轻松一下——但如果老蝙蝠自己往枪口上撞就不怪他了。  
蝙蝠侠运用战术大师的头脑进行了一番艰难的分析，做出了让自己与绿灯侠固定组队的决定——钢骨这孩子刚失恋，自己这个罪魁祸首总不好继续在他面前晃悠；海王一热情起来简直是个抱抱熊，联系他们两个的关系，这习惯一发作起来简直要多尴尬有多尴尬；闪电侠现在一看见他就脸红得说不出来话，猜都知道想要合作就必须要提前解决那个尴尬的偶像玩弄粉丝感情的问题；神奇女侠强势得让人无力招架，步步紧逼下来，蝙蝠侠觉得自己要是真的和她组队，迟早要撑不住；超人不知道从谁那里学了死缠烂打，虽然苹果派很好吃，但是为了未来联盟的长治久安，蝙蝠侠还是决定强忍狗狗眼的攻势，放弃美食的诱惑。  
这么一圈下来，哈尔就是最安全的选项了，他们之前的紧急恋爱虽然最后也算是有了一些感情，但是时间较短，分别得也够久，哈尔看上去也不像是会被感情困扰的人。布鲁斯以自己若干虚假的成功情史与几个真实的失败情史为基础，开开心心地把自己和哈尔排成了新搭档。  
哈尔：哈喽？还有人记得我和布鲁斯其实并没有分手的吗？  
当然，作为联盟里难得情商智商双高、正义阵营帅气担当、有史以来最完美、以上称号皆为自封的灯侠，哈尔不会傻到去提醒老蝙蝠注意自己新搭档的小心思，不吃白不吃，吃完了再嘚瑟，Green Lantern got this！  
而只有真正做了老蝙蝠的搭档，哈尔才终于理解了，为什么像蓝大个脾气那么好的人都会时不时和老蝙蝠吵一架——他先前虽然也知道老蝙蝠不拿自己的小命当回事儿，但知道和看到完全是两码事！每次一个照顾不到，回头就发现老蝙蝠往最危险的地方送时，哈尔都觉得自己的神经突突直跳，下一秒就要有一个塞尼斯托老师金灿灿的戒指找上门来。  
而他是谁呀？他是全宇宙都数一数二、英勇无畏的绿灯侠哈尔乔丹！他是那种会被老蝙蝠一瞪就服软的小镇男孩吗？不是！他是能听着老蝙蝠血压上升的声音继续往前冲的真的勇士！  
全联盟都对他致以最诚挚的敬意！  
好在付出总会有回报，老蝙蝠在哈尔的顶风作案下终于稍稍收敛了自我牺牲主义的作风，乔丹先生对此深表欣慰。  
——但只是在联盟作战时而已。  
“我都说了哥谭的事情不用你们管！”蝙蝠侠锤着保险柜门大吼。  
哈尔沉着脸打晕了装扮得奇形怪状的匪徒，提着老蝙蝠放到了一个滴水兽上：“不用我管？要不是迪克向我求救，我也以为你不需要我管！你打算怎么对付他们？还是已经选好了良辰吉日想要死在破仓库里了！”  
“我死在哪里是我的事！”蝙蝠侠绷着脸。  
“你的绷带和药品在哪？快点拿出来！你TM都快要失血过多了怎么还有精神在这跟我嘴硬！”哈尔感觉自己的太阳穴都快要气得鼓起来了，跟老蝙蝠待在一起，传说中的东方内功简直都可以自学成才。  
蝙蝠侠死死闭起嘴，从四次元腰带里抠出几个小玩意儿，放下一直压着刀伤的手狠狠拍了一下哈尔伸过去想要帮忙的爪子：“这是哥谭的事，与你无关！”  
“好一个哥谭的事与我无关！”哈尔气到飘起来，余光扫到处理完匪徒后续的迪克跳跃过来的身影，“你最好别被我抓到什么把柄！”他撂下一句狠话，扭头就走。

哈尔没想到混蛋老蝙蝠的现世报来得这么快。  
当他打晕了毒藤女看到里面被打包成球的老蝙蝠时，他的第一反应是——这届反派不行啊！这捆绑技巧都不如他当初绑超人的水平，一堆藤蔓裹在外面不是什么都挡住了吗！  
本来见到救援松了一口气的蝙蝠侠敏锐地看到了哈尔身上被绿光遮掩几乎分辨不出的花粉，不由瞪大了眼：“呜呜，呜呜呜！”  
“别急，别急，老蝙蝠，”哈尔的神情有一种奇异的错乱感，他知道自己现在不太对劲，但——老蝙蝠确实欠教训，“我很快就救你出来。”  
蝙蝠侠嘴上的藤蔓刚刚断开就立刻试图提醒哈尔：“花粉！你中了呜！”  
“嘘——”哈尔迅速具象了一个口塞堵住了蝙蝠侠的嘴，“我现在一点都不想听你让我滚出哥谭的鬼话。”他慢条斯理地用绿灯戒变出的铁链一点一点替换了毒藤女那毫无美感的粗糙草木，心情一好，他甚至颇有情调地给蝙蝠侠加了个项圈。  
OK，哈尔，你死了。蝙蝠侠木着脸翻了个白眼，你的罪行足以将我曾经出言不逊的愧疚感全都一键清空还有剩！  
哈尔飘近了一些，视线聚焦到蝙蝠侠浅淡柔软，微微俯下身，良久。  
你TMD倒是快点亲下来啊！蝙蝠侠舌尖抵着藏在嘴里的解毒剂心焦不已，我保证你现在亲下来我就既往不咎！  
“不！”哈尔起身，猛地甩了甩头，“这是对你不好好珍惜生命的惩罚！今天没有接吻！”  
我#￥%……@&！蝙蝠侠气得浑身直打颤，差点自己把解毒剂吞下去。  
“灯戒，扫描一下蝙蝠衣的暗扣都在哪里。”哈尔抱住蝙蝠侠，隔着贴身的皮革，从脖子一路吻到胸膛，语气含糊但非常自然地命令灯戒，“天哪宝贝，你这一身简直色情得无可救药！”  
他按照灯戒的指示卸掉万能腰带，手指灵活地调开蝙蝠衣上的暗扣，偏偏不知是担心手中的猎物逃跑，还是真的等不及，只匆匆将紧身衣上推至锁骨，下露出腰臀。蝙蝠侠的手套长靴乃至面罩都好好的待在原位，黑披风的掩映下，线条流畅的肉体下流得晃眼。  
“你不知道我想这么做有多久了。”哈尔舔了舔蝙蝠侠腹肌上新鲜的刀伤，轻轻叹息一声。  
我只知道你离死不远了。蝙蝠侠瞪着眼睛又给他记了一笔。等这次事过去，我们肯定要好好谈谈你啊——  
哈尔冷不丁向蝙蝠侠体内推了一个不知名的果子，果浆爆开，蝙蝠侠瞬间从头顶红到了脚趾。  
老子要揍死你！！！  
……  
呼——还有见鬼的毒藤女！那个破果子是毒藤女的树上摘下来的吧！是吧！这附近怎么可能还有其他植物！艾薇，我记住你了！想进阿卡姆泡哈莉？门都没有！我让你们相隔万里不相见！  
“你不专心。”哈尔不满地捏了一下手心下饱满的胸肌，“看来是我做的还不够好。”他手上光芒一闪，按住突然开始挣扎的蝙蝠侠，强行在他爱不释手的胸部放上了两个带铃铛的乳夹，然后手滑向下方，爱抚挑逗起沉睡的性器，欺骗那可怜的家伙站起来被迫接受内部的入侵。  
蝙蝠侠在全方面的进犯下一时失去了思考报仇计划的精力。明明受了毒藤花粉的影响，哈尔此时的意志力偏偏该死地强，蝙蝠侠试图趁哈尔给自己戴那些该死装饰品的时候挣脱锁链，或者，最起码，把口塞弄出去。  
哈尔从他身后掀起了沉重的披风：“我要进去了。”  
“呜嗯——”  
（只会写前戏的就只能到这啦啦啦啦啦~）  
哈尔从那个荧光绿的柔软大床上起来时还不自觉地挺了下腰，他有些懒散地拨了拨额前的碎发，顺手搂紧了怀里温热的肉体——等等？温热的、肉体？他浑身一僵，猛地睁大了眼睛。  
我K！哈尔使劲眨了眨眼，小心地一点点抬头，泛着冷硬金属质感的尖耳又一次映入眼帘。他一下子把眼睛闭上了。  
我睡了蝙蝠侠。  
而且是花式睡了蝙蝠侠。  
我死了。  
“嗯。”怀里的人动了动，轻哼一声。  
怎么办怎么办怎么办……哈尔在心里疯狂地念叨守护者，赶紧给点指引啊你们的伟大灯侠要死了啊啊啊！！  
蝙蝠侠的身体僵了一下，然后那个噩梦般的声音响起：“哈尔乔丹。”  
随便来个办法伸头也是一刀缩头也是一刀我今天就拼了！  
“从我身上滚出去！”  
“你想吃完不认账吗！”  
哇吼！异口同声。  
一片死寂。  
哈尔在僵局中试图悄无声息地抽身出来，但是失败，最后他只能努力装作无事发生地给两人盖了一个绿得发亮的大棉被。  
蝙蝠侠缓缓地转过身来，面无表情：“你，”蝙蝠侠发动了死亡凝视，“什么意思？”  
哈尔心中大喊三声“人不要脸天下无敌”，也努力地面无表情：“你之前说过了，哥谭的事与我无关，而且我是受毒藤女花粉的影响，所以——这是你的问题。”  
蝙蝠侠第一次被人呛得无话可说，他僵硬了一会：“……OK，这次的事我不追究你了。”  
“我认为这不是你一个人的事。”哈尔在心中悄悄比了一个第一阶段胜利的Yes，再接再厉，“我不要节操的吗？”  
“……”蝙蝠侠表示WTF，满脸写着“你TM得了便宜还卖乖要不要脸昨天那些变态心思都突突完了今天睡醒了在这跟我装纯洁”，但是，对上哈尔的理直气壮，蝙蝠侠偏偏给不出什么有力的反击，“我——可以先回去换件衣服吗？”  
“我这就送你去韦恩庄园。”哈尔又一次把对象塞进了保险柜，“别那么看我，你的衣服都破了，而现在是白天。”他愉快地在老蝙蝠惨白护目镜的凝视下砰的一声锁上了门。

感谢艾薇小姐创造条件，感谢艾薇小姐提供场地，感谢艾薇小姐供应药品，最关键的是，感谢我自己无与伦比的厚脸皮。我和蝙蝠侠在一起了，请柬已经下发，谢谢大家的支持！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私心让哈尔吃了一口好的~


	13. 贵盟真乱（不是）——4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分结局4——闪闪

巴里近来感觉自己完全无法直视大蝙蝠了，原本身为恐惧化身的蝙蝠侠在小迷弟眼里还只是黑得光芒万丈，自从发现面具下面的是布鲁斯了之后，连锋利的信号发射器都越看越像猫耳朵了！  
我我我，我对不起我偶像，我居然认为一个200多磅的壮汉巨特么可爱！  
巴里每次被转来转去的小尖耳或晃动摇曳的花边披风吸引视线时，都在深深地忏悔自己的迷弟滤镜——我简直是让偶像的伟岸形象蒙羞。  
巴里本来打算等到自己把眼睛治好了再去跟大蝙蝠套近乎的，但是中心城感谢庆典将至，负责人说他可以请自己最重要的人来参加，跟他一起享受中心城人民的祝福，巴里第一时间想到了大蝙蝠。  
先把大蝙蝠请过来，滤镜摘不下来的事以后再说。  
“瞭望塔，单人传送。”巴里兴奋得不行，他努力调整自己的情绪，“咳咳，所以，嗯，超人和绿灯在宇宙执行任务，神奇女侠在救灾……”完美的时机。  
蝙蝠侠公事公办的冷硬声线响起：“你为什么在这里，闪电侠？”  
“哦，对，啊，因为今天是闪电侠感谢日。”巴里抑制不住微笑，靠在大蝙蝠的御座边，他手脚都不知道怎么放，绕了一圈下来最后挠了挠头，“耶，那会是很棒的！”他用余光扫向敲打着键盘的大蝙蝠，努力把语调上扬，补充了一句，“我会理解的，如果所有人都太忙以至于不能参加的话。没有大人物也没关系——至少我妈妈会到。”但他还是不甘心，“让我想想，我舅舅还在飞机上，如果七人组里有人能到的话那就太好了。”大蝙蝠依然无动于衷，简直是铁石心肠。巴里在做最后一次尝试，“我的意思是，好吧，这是一个闪电侠博物馆，但是对我来说，整个联盟都值得这份荣誉，我们所有人。就像我说的，没有大人物。”巴里终于垂下了肩膀，“哎——”  
“什么时候？”大蝙蝠低哑的声音此刻仿若天籁。  
巴里精神一振：“六点！”他捧住脸，不可置信，“不！你真的要来？太好了！大蝙蝠你可真讲义气！他们不该说你是个孤独的疯子。”  
大蝙蝠沉默地看向他搭在自己肩膀上的手。  
巴里烫到一样闪开：“OK，我还有事要做。”他踩着节奏，兴奋地嘀咕着，“我要去取城市的钥匙，我要练习博物馆开幕的演讲，以及，嘿！我最好再把我的靴子抛光一下！”  
由于不可思议的梦想成真，巴里的心情无与伦比的美丽，哪怕中间被镜像大师摆了一道也不影响他继续快快乐乐地去参加庆典——但回旋镖大师就讨厌多了！我在偶像面前的形象全被他毁了！  
“闪电侠？”  
“嘿，大蝙蝠！”巴里趴在巨无霸回旋镖上有气无力地打了个招呼，“你为什么在这里？庆典应该在一个小时后才开始。”  
“沃勒告诉我回旋镖队长离开了X特遣队，所以我做了一些调查，还有三个中心城的超级罪犯从雷达上消失了。”蝙蝠侠的声音依旧沉稳。  
巴里从回旋镖上跳下来：“嘿，镜像大师之前也对我动过手。”  
“这就是我们将要做的事。”  
“等等，”巴里扒楞了一下制服上的破损，“庆典马上就要开始了，我得先回家换套制服。”  
“我会跟你一起去。”  
“但是——”  
蝙蝠侠盯着他：“我，会跟你，一起去。”  
好吧，把偶像拐到家里去了，意外之喜。  
蝙蝠侠从进入闪电侠的家门开始，就感觉自己进入了另一个世界：会唱歌的英雄立牌、随手放在柜子里的制服戒指、反派居然有固定的聚会据点……以及——英雄与罪犯之间靠温情关怀交换情报？真是搞不懂你们中心城.jpg  
闪电侠博物馆。  
蝙蝠侠到底没能防住镜像大师带把寒冷队长和回旋镖队长带入博物馆。为了救一个被困镜像空间的记者，巴里也条件反射地撞了进去。  
巴里揉了揉头，先去把地上的记者扶了起来。  
“我从未见过这么多星星。”那个记者还发挥了一下文学系的想象力，但她很快想起了自己是身处怎样的危险，“……我们这是死了吗？”  
“它们不是星星。”巴里难得严肃了一些，“那是数以亿计的镜子。我们被困在另一个次元了。”但他又让自己打起了精神，“你介意我抱着你吗？”  
“请便。”记者也努力让自己燃起一些希望，她在一阵风声后小心地问，“成功了吗？”  
“至少我们知道了那面镜子并不能把我们带出这里。”  
“我们要一一尝试这些镜子吗？那会花上几年的！即使是对你来说。”  
巴里垂下眉梢，一时间脑海里的第一反应竟是——  
“你在想什么？”记者突然问他。  
“我——我爱的人，”巴里脚下不停，“我还没有跟他表白。”  
记者有些惊讶地看着他：“我以为闪电侠是不会有什么来不及做的事。”  
巴里被她勾起了倾诉欲：“我本来以为可以再等等选一个更好的时机。”  
“最好的时机就是‘当下’。你是一个英雄，你有太多的危险会去遭遇，更好的时机可能永远都不回来——即使你是闪电侠。”记者也开始像每一个中城市民一样关心起他，“这次出去了就去跟他表白吧！”  
“听上去你很肯定我们能出去？”巴里下了决心，心情突然轻松了一些。  
记者真诚地笑：“当然，我是跟闪电侠在一起，我们中城的骄傲！”  
而且，我们的后援可是蝙蝠侠！  
“闪电侠，快看！”  
巴里看着从镜面中飞出的信号弹，闪身冲了出去。

巴里从镁光灯中脱身，来到了闪电侠雕像下的大蝙蝠身边：“看在这美好一天的份上，如果我现在跟你告白，你会同意吗？”  
“……什么？”蝙蝠侠微微上扬的嘴角震惊地一僵。  
“没有拒绝！不准反悔！我邀请你吃热狗大餐！”巴里飞一样的心情给了他调戏蝙蝠侠的胆子，“一击必中！难怪他们说我是希望！”  
蝙蝠侠看着他鲜亮的身影，摇着头叹了口气：“阳光男孩。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我。。。又拿闪蝙官粮出来混了orz。。。但前面的绿蝙很肥了（对我的手速来说），所以。。。巴里，麻烦你为兄弟两肋插刀了~


End file.
